The Legend of Thunder
by Fear The Pika
Summary: Thunder, the leader of a clan of Pikachu, finds his girlfriend is kidnapped by Team Rocket. Joining together with some unlikely companions, will Thunder ever find the one he loves again? COMPLETE! Now Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's the story I started 2 years ago. Yes, the beginning really sucks, and it has no plot until halfway through, but it does get better after a while. Basically, it's my journey from being terrible with my first ever attempt at writing to being decent at it. Technically, this is a complete story, but I will be uploading 1 chapter a day. So in a little over 2 weeks, it will all be uploaded. So here you go, enjoy. (Yes, the grammar is terrible, but I did do a quick fix. I do not have time to go back and change it, so what it is is what you get.

The Legend of Thunder

_Prologue_

Long ago, before humans walked the earth, a prophecy was made to a powerful leader. His name was Surge. Armed with a light ball that hung on a necklace that he never took off, Surge was the mightiest Pikachu on the planet. But even the greatest grow old and die, and he was no exception. With three sons and two daughters, the elderly leader thought that he could die in peace, buried with his treasure so nobody else could be as powerful as him. Wrong. Only a week before his death, Mew teleported into his nest with a prophecy. In dark, ominous words, Mew recited the great and dark prediction.

"In a far away time, when humans walk the earth,  
your descendant will come, strange colors at birth.

Named for the sound a lightning storm does make,  
his attacks, so strong, boulders they'll break.

A mighty rodent he'll be, with twice your power,  
but help the strange one will need, in his darkest hour.

The light ball you must lay, in a cave not far,  
seal it then die, inside the fallen star.

But your spirit will linger, to give him aide when he summons your ghost  
reveal the treasure's location, when his bodies' your host.

Do not do this, don't say you weren't told,  
legendary power they'll have, enemies of he who is red and gold."

After prophesying, Mew let out a high pitched giggle of amusement and vanished as quickly as he had come. Needless to say, the old one was so scared and confused at the prediction, and honored that he was in a legendary presence, that he immediately did as Mew told him to do. And though, after he died, his offspring searched for his powerful treasure, it was never found, becoming just a story for young Pichu.

Chapter 1

"Is that all you can do?" A Pikachu taunted. His opponent, a male a few years older then then his foe, fainted from the wounds he had received in the battle. The battle for leadership of the Pikachu clan. The winner, an oddly colored Pikachu that had golden fur instead of yellow, went over to his girlfriend, a pretty, less powerful Pikachu named Lightning, to gloat over the victory. "What's with Pikachus these days?" he asked "So confident that they can beat me."

"You better not gloat too much." she teased "One day one of them might beat you." They ran off laughing together, deeper into the forest the Pikachu clan called its home, to look for a quiet dinner together.

Back at the nesting area, the Pikachu that had lost was complaining, and he wasn't the only one. "Why is that arrogant Thunder our clan leader?" he asked "Why not someone who is older and more experienced, not that young, stupid thing that we call a leader!"

A young female cried out "Spark, don't let him hear you! If he does, he will banish you from the clan!" But Spark wouldn't stop.

"I don't care! The clan isn't the same since he became leader!" At this there were muttered agreements "I say we get rid of "the all mighty Thunder" once and for all!" And at this, everyone agreed, and together, they started plotting about how they would get rid of their clan leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since chapter one was a big hit, I decided to break my rule and add more chapters. ;) So here's chapter two. Again, please ignore the bad grammar, etc. It will get better around chapter 6.

Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, everything seemed normal for Thunder. Pichus would beg their mothers for stories, Spark was back to training, and the rest of the clan was doing everyday chores. But what the leader didn't know was that Spark and the other members of the clan had decided on how they would get Spark to finally beat Thunder and become leader. Since Spark had decided that he would do almost anything to gain leadership, he and all the other Pikachus, came to the conclusion that the only way to defeat Thunder was for Spark to evolve. So he trained from sunrise to sunset every day for almost a month, and prepared for evolution.

On the night that he finally decided to evolve, he traveled deep into the forest to make sure that the red and gold one didn't see him evolve. Since he had to wait for the Hoothoot that he had forced to bring him a thunderstone, he listened to the sounds of the forest. But while he was listing, he heard part of a conversation in strange voices "…Pikachu…strange…capture…" As the voices faded into the night, Spark wondered what language they were speaking in, it certainly wasn't Pokémon. But these thoughts were interrupted as the Hoothoot arrived with the thunderstone. With great anticipation, he watched the owl Pokémon drop the item and quickly fly away, hoping that the Pikachu wouldn't electrocute him because he was late. But he needn't have worried as Spark was staring at the rock that would evolve him, wondering how this mere stone would change his form.

But thoughts of what he came here to do, broke him from that spell, and with only a moments hesitation, Spark reached out and touched the stone. He felt the effects instantly, as he was enveloped in a harsh, white light. His feet grew longer as he grew bigger, while he noticed that his fur turned orange and his cheeks yellow. The last change that evolution had given him, was that his tail had grown longer, and his ears bigger. After his body stopped changing, he just stood there, relishing the new found power coursing through him. He was going to enjoy challenging Thunder again in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm not going to say anything else until I upload again, just enjoy them, and R&R please.

Chapter 3

Thunder awoke to cries of wonder and excitement. Deciding that the first thing he would do that morning would be to find out what all the commotion was about, instead of going back to sleep. He walked out of his nest. What he saw surprised him so much, he almost fainted from shock. There, in the center of a circle of admiring Pikachus, was a Raichu. It was Spark. If the oddly colored leader hadn't of hear the rest of the clan addressing the Raichu by name, he would never have guessed that Spark would've chosen to evolve. Seeing that his leader was awake, the newly evolved Spark walked over to him. "Ready for a re-match?" he asked.

"Ready to win, if that's what you mean" Thunder replied. For a while, the two electric rodents just glared at each other, then, Thunder set the time and place for the battle. "Dusk, the clearing, winner takes position of leader."

"Oh, I'll be there" Spark said with a widening grin "I'll be ready to take my place as the new leader." But Thunder had already walked away, not hearing the Raichu's final words.

"I can't believe that Spark evolved just to beat me!" Thunder exclaimed to Lightning a few hours later "But he won't, evolving won't make him win."

But his girlfriend wasn't so sure. "Aren't you just a little worried?" she inquired "He seems to have leveled up a few times, and how can you be sure that he evolved just to beat you?" But Thunder just scoffed at her words, a little angry that she doubted him.

"Mark my words" he said "Spark will lose faster than last time, and why else would he evolve?" Then Thunder ran off, deeper into the forest to go have fun in a near by pond until it was time for the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When dusk cast its long shadows over the deciduous forest the Pikachus called their home, all of the clan had gathered around the dusty clearing, waiting for the battle to start. As Thunder prepared to fight, he saw Pidgeys flying up and away from a particular section of the woods. Paying no attention to this, his gaze turned to Spark, who was anxiously awaiting the gold one to star the fight.

"I'll give you this one chance to withdraw your challenge" said Thunder. But the Raichu just wiggled his tail in a "come and get me" motion. Taking that as a no, Thunder said the words that Spark had been waiting to hear "Then let our battle begin."

Wasting no time, Spark dashed forward in a Quick Attack, but instead of counter attacking, Thunder just stood there, apparently lost in thought. Hitting his target, the Raichu slid back, raising thick clouds of dust into the air. "Thinking about what you'll do once you lose?" taunted Spark "Thinking at a time like this, you always were the odd one." But Thunder was oblivious to these taunts, apparently still thinking. Seeing this, the enraged Raichu sent a Thunder Bolt at his leader, expecting him to cry out in pain when it hit, but it never did. At that moment, the gold Pikachu snapped out of his thoughts, and seeing the Raichu's attack heading towards him, sent a Thunder Bolt of his own at it.

If Spark was confident that his attack would stop, in not go through his leader's, he was wrong. Thunder's attack ripped through his like tissue paper, hitting him squarely on the chest and sending him flying into an oak tree on the other side of the clearing. "I don't get it" he said "I'm five levels higher then you! How can your attack go through mine so easily?"

Then Thunder decided to reveal his secret, "I waited to evolve from Pichu to Pikachu for a reason. I wanted to master a move that no one else in this clan has ever bothered to. This move is Nasty Plot. It doubles my special attack, making me more powerful than you." Hearing this, Spark inwardly groaned, but instead of saying anything, he just launched himself into a Slam attack, which Thunder easily avoided. "It's not so easy to hit me now, Spark." he said, as he started using Double Team. But the Raichu just used Thunder Bolt to hit all of the Thunders that surrounded him, including the real one.

When the gold Pikachu didn't get up, Spark realized that he had gotten a critical hit, and had won out of luck, but he didn't say this to the cheering spectators as he went to celebrate his victory and position as new clan leader. In fact, the only Pikachu who went over to see if the ex-leader was alright, was Lightning.

"Thunder! Are you o.k.?" she cried. But he already was on his feet, almost steaming with rage as he snapped

"Of course I'm not o.k.! I just lost the battle and leadership over the clan! And to make it worse, I lost to Spark! So, no, I'm not o.k." Lightning just stood there, looking like she was on the verge of tears. But then her eyes hardened and without another word, dashed off into the woods, kicking dirt into Thunder's eyes. When his vision finally cleared, she was gone. But before he could chase after her, a Rattata stumbled breathlessly into the clearing, saying one thing over and over

"The Rockets are here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For a while, Thunder just stared, mouth open. He couldn't believe it. Rockets, in this part of the world? How could this be? But soon he recovered, and in the fading light of dusk, he dashed off, running to warn the clan about Team Rocket. When he had almost reached the nests, he suddenly remembered about Lightning. Unless she had returned to her nest, she was still out in the woods, all alone. Skidding to a halt, he almost turned around to go get her, but he stopped himself.

"The clan must be warned first" He scolded himself "Besides, you don't even know where she is."

Continuing on his journey, he dashed into the darkened nesting site. What he saw was terrible. All of the nests had been destroyed. No one was there. He had arrived too late. Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the wreckage, he whirled about, racing to find Lightning before she was caught as well. His paws crunched on the dead leaves that made the forest floor as the gold one raced off in the direction Lightning had went in, but before he could go far, he was lifted into the air by a net that had been cleverly concealed on the ground.

"Well look what we have here" A cruel voice said "We found ourselves that shining Pikachu that we went through the whole forest to find"

Of course, Thunder only heard gibberish as he tried to gnaw his was out of the net. But before he could even begin to bite the net, he was hit hard on the head with a tree branch, and as consciousness slipped away, he saw that he was being carried off by the Rockets, to whatever fate they had planned for him.

When the gold Pikachu woke up, he was in a cage, in the back of a moving van. Next to him was a cage that held a scared looking Eevee, but other then that, it was just empty cardboard boxes and nets.

Thunder turned to the Eevee and asked "What happened? Where are we?"

The Eevee replied "We are in the back of a van owned by Team Rocket, and you were captured by said rockets. I'm Jack, by the way"

"Thunder" the Pikachu replied, wondering how an Eevee got such a weird name. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Well" Jack answered "I will probably end up being some test subject, while you will be sent in a cage to their boss for him to look at whenever he wants. I doubt that they'll do anything to horrible to a shining Pokémon. Unlike what happened to these to brothers I heard about."

Thunder was immediately curious and had to ask Jack to tell him.

"Well" he began "First, they used some weird chemical to make a Charizard and Medicham breed with each other, and when the two eggs they got hatched, they named the Meditite and Charmander Michael and Derek for some reason. Then, to see if they could fly, since Charizard was one of the parents, they tossed them both of a cliff, and they were never heard from again. And this was all because they were bored."

Thunder's mouth dropped. How could anyone be so cruel? But just as he was thinking this, the van doors quietly opened, and in came Spark!

"Spark!" the gold Pikachu exclaimed "How did you get here?"

But Spark ignored him, quickly breaking open Thunder's and Jack's cages with a rock.

"I avoided getting caught when the Rockets attacked us. We were plowed over! The clan needs to get stronger. But anyway, I followed them and released the rest of the clan, is Lightning here?"

At this Thunder's heart sank "I had hoped that she was with you, but maybe she didn't get caught." Then, the van slowed down, apparently at its destination. Thunder, Jack and Spark jumped out of the van, and started to run, but Thunder stopped them.

"Look!" he said. There, being loaded onto a plane was a cage. And in that cage, was Lightning, looking scared, but unharmed. Thunder started to dash towards her, but Spark held him back.

"No" he hissed "They're too strong, we have to wait." But Thunder wouldn't listen, straining against the Raichu's grasp. But as he turned to attack Spark to make him let go, their escape was discovered, and the three of them had to dash away, trying to find a hiding place in the airport where they had been brought.


	6. Chapter 5 Lightning's POV

Chapter 5, Lightning's POV

Lightning ran off into the woods crying. "How could he be so mean" she thought to herself. "I just wanted to see if he was alright and yelled at me." Running to the lake, she jumped in and started to swim. After a few minutes she cooled down and her thoughts became more rational.

"I guess he was just upset about losing to Spark" She thought aloud "After all, he was leader from the time he evolved and beat his own father. I'm going to go apologize to him" Starting to run back to the clearing, Lightning kicked up the soft sand on the lake shore and sent it flying in all directions, including into a couple of Rocket's eyes.

"There one is!" they shouted and used some sort of hand held device to shoot a dart into Lightning's neck before she could get away. Consciousness quickly slipped away as one of the two rockets donned rubber gloves and swiftly placed her in a net and started walking towards a black van.

When Lightning woke up, she found she was in a cage in a moving van next to a baby Charmander and a baby Meditite. Looking around, she saw other Pikachus there, all in separate cages. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Spark and Thunder weren't in the cages, but when the van stopped her spirits sank again. Wondering why the Rockets were yelling, Lightning tried, and failed, to break open her cage. Just as she was about to try again, the van started to move again. But this time, Spark quietly opened the doors and started pushing cages out one by one. Lightning questioned him about Thunder, but he ignored her until the only cages left were the Pikachu's and the cages that held the baby Charmander and the baby Meditite.

"Where's Thunder?" she asked. But again, the Raichu ignored her and started to push her cage out towards the open doors. "Spark! Even though you're now the leader I demand you tell me where Thunder is!"

Spark opened his mouth to say something, but then the van went over a bump and Spark was tossed out onto the rocky ground. "He didn't tell me because Thunder is probably captured or worse." she thought. And with that horrible notion, Lightning curled up and tried to sleep.

When the van stopped moving again, Lightning rose from her fitful sleep and waited for the Rockets to come. She didn't have to wait long. The van doors opened and the Rockets came into the van. The look of shock and horror on their faces was a look that Lightning would always love when they saw all but three Pokémon gone.

"We're dead" the Grunts simultaneously groaned. Their anguish suddenly turning to fury, they grabbed the two cages holding the baby Pokémon and as more Rockets walked by, one with an Eevee in a cage, and as everybody watched, the two Grunts holding the Charmander and Meditite threw them off a cliff.

"We wanted to see if they could fly." they explained. And as they walked back to the van to get Lightning, the Pikachu could only shiver in terror at what she saw, and the thoughts of what might happen to her.


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, I got 40 hits yesterday, that's more than I've ever had. So as promised, here's the next chapter, please leave reviews, I do like seeing your comments.

Chapter 6

Racing to find a hiding spot, the three Pokémon found an airplane hanger that was falling apart. Quickly running inside, they stopped to catch their breath as they watched the Rockets try and find them.

"That was close" Jack said "But because I'm seriously awesome, I led us to this spot"

Thunder and Spark just stared at each other, remembering how Jack was trailing them.

When dawn was starting to shed its light on the airport, Thunder and Spark crept out of their hiding spot and the airport. Running back into the forest, the gold Pikachu looked back to see if the Rockets were following them. But instead of Rockets, he saw Jack, running faster then he had when they escaped captivity, catching up with them. Once they were in the forest, Thunder asked Jack why he was still with them.

"Because" Jack answered "Spark saved me from the Rockets. They probably would have killed me. I feel that I'm in debt to Spark for saving me. Besides that" he continued "I feel much safer with you guys." In saying so, he tripped on a root and tumbled down the hill that they were on, landing in a shallow pond of radioactive waste the Rockets had dumped there. Carefully running down, Thunder and Spark waited at the edge of the pond to see what had happened to Jack. But there wasn't an Eevee in standing there. Instead, there was a blond haired, blue eyed human.

"RUN" the two Pokémon cried simultaneously, but then, the human spoke to them. But it wasn't human speech that came out of his mouth, it was Pokémon.

"Thunder, Spark, what happened to me?!?!" the human asked in Jack's voice "I'm human! This is one of the worst things that could have happened to me." Climbing out, Jack approached the two terrified Pokémon. "The waste must have made me a human, but I'm not sure." he said. Recovering from their initial shock, Thunder and Spark decided to test out Jack's theory. Catching a Pidgey, they threw it into the pond.

"Hey" Jack exclaimed "You didn't have to do that." But when he saw the Pidgey climb out, he stopped talking. The Pidgey had two heads. The two Pokémon threw other Pokémon into the pond, but all came out horribly mutated in some way. A Rattata with three tails, a Weedle with two noses and a Mankey with four eyes. All Pokemon of the same species seemed to have similar mutations with others of that species, until they found an Eevee. Quickly catching it, they threw it into the waste. But instead of the human that they had expected, what came up was much different. It had parts of all its evolutions. The tail of an Espeon, the head of a Leafeon, the front of a Vaporeon, but back of a Glaceon, and legs of an Umbreon and Jolteon.

"Since Eevee, I mean I have such a different DNA then most Pokemon, that might be why I turned into a human and didn't turn into a weird Eevee morph. Our DNA is so unstable that all Eevees must morph into different things if submerged into radio-active waste" Jack theorized.

But Thunder was skeptical, and started going on about how everything else was morphed the same as others of its species.

"See if you can speak human!" Spark cut in, ending the golden Pikachu's rant "If you can, then following the Rockets will be so much more easy.

"Hey! I was talking" Thunder said indignantly.

"It's easier." Jack corrected, cutting Thunder off again "Not more easy, easier. "What ever" Spark replied, not caring "Now that you're human, you can probably read human letters" he continued "We can break into the control room and see if we can find were Lightning was shipped to."

Thunder started to go on about how everyone was cutting him off, but then what Spark said sunk in. He was impressed, he didn't think that Spark could think up an idea like that. But instead of saying so, he just said "Yeah, let's go." and let Spark and Jack off the hook . For now. As they started running back to the Rocket's airport, Jack tripped, not used to walking on two legs. Going to help him up, the Raichu said to the Pikachu "First we have to teach Mr. Klutz here how to walk on two legs." Sighing, Thunder prepared himself for the task, the only thing that gave him patience was the thought that soon, they would find where Lightning was taken, and then they would go rescue her.


	8. Chapter 7

Wow, 58 visitors to both of my stories in 2 days, I must have done SOMETHING right.=P Anyways, I'll be uploading 3 chapters for your enjoyment today. So sit back, grab a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show. And if I would get some reviews, I'd do something different above the chapters, but I haven't. :(

Chapter 7

"Let's try it again" Spark said to Jack on the fifth day after he had transformed into a human. "I'm trying" he replied "You have no idea how hard it is to run as a human. I keep tripping. What if I fall and break my head open?" After getting walking down, Thunder and Spark decided that if Jack couldn't run as a human, he would get caught, and possibly killed when they broke into the Rocket's airport's control room to see where Lightning was taken.

"Listen Jack, every day that goes by makes Thunder more and more mad at you. You don't know what it must be like to know that your girlfriend is captive by people as evil as Team Rocket." "It's madder and madder" Jack wearily corrected "And he could cut me some slack. I've been running and falling all day. And yesterday. And the day before that. Not like it's my fault for her getting captured."

Spark started to respond, but Jack shushed him "Here he comes. Just pretend that I've made progress today and he might not be so mad." Just after he shushed Spark, Thunder walked into the makeshift campsite, holding four apples in a stolen bag on his back.

"We're going to have to move the campsite soon" he remarked "Food is getting harder and harder to find around here, and I found a disaster waiting to happen over by the cliff we found. The Rockets have put land mines and pools of acid there. But if SOMEBODY would hurry up, we could be out of here by now." he said, his tone turning icy, but then, looking at Jack, he smiled. But his smile wasn't the friendly kind. It was the kind that looked nasty and evil at the same time.

"I know how to get you to run, Jack. Every time you fail, I'll give you a little shock. The shocks won't really hurt at first, just sting, but each time you fail, they'll get stronger and stronger. You think that will motivate you?" Not even responding, Jack quickly got to his feet and ran past the Pikachu, fear written across his face.

"Wow!" Spark exclaimed "That got him moving." "But the idiot is heading straight for the traps. Why did I get stuck with two morons?" he asked no one in particular. Groaning, he ran after him with Spark close behind.

By the time they caught up, sunset was throwing its crimson rays over the Pikachu and Raichu as they walked the last few yards to Jack, who was just staring at something that they couldn't see. "I guess he can run now." Spark commented to Thunder, who just sighed. When they finally reached the blond human, Thunder started lecturing him, but seeing that he was still staring at something, not listening to him, the gold Pikachu turned to see what it was. There, standing on a ridge next to the cliff, Was Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Observing that the two Pokémon had finally noticed them, Entei spoke.

"At last we have found you" his voice sounding like an erupting volcano "We have come with information, and to help." Now Suicune spoke, her voice sounding like the wind that the humans derived her nickname from "As Entei said, we have come to tell things, and to help you on your journey. Long ago, Mew made a prophecy about you. What it was, we cannot tell you." Now Raikou started were Suicune left off, his voice sounding like rolling thunder "But we can tell you where you need to go. You must leave here and travel to another land. This land is called South America. Once there, find Mew in the jungles of Guyana, there you will find how to get your loved one back. Now, all of us must rest, for tomorrow we will start to travel."

"It's like this is a story," the Pikachu thought "Now, they will turn and majestically race to their camp until dawn, when they will come and get us, and we can start our journey to Guyana."

But that didn't happen. Turning, the three Legendaries started to run, but that's when the disaster happened. It all started when Raikou stepped on a land mine. The mine exploded, instantly obliterating the legendary Pokémon. Startled, Suicune took a step back, fell off the ridge and down the cliff, instantly dying when her body smashed into the rocks below. Now Entei was nervous, and not wanting to die a horrible death like Suicune and Raikou, he cautiously stepped forward, not looking down. But it wasn't ground that he stepped on. The poor Natu never knew what hit it, as its life was squished out. Angry at Entei, the Natu's father teleported the doomed Pokémon over the deepest pool of acid that he could find and dropped him in. Quickly dissolving, Entei let out one last scream before he was killed by the acid.

As the three friends watched the dead Pokémon's bones dissolve, Spark said, "Well they sure were a big help." And after making that sarcastic comment, walked away.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After witnessing the deaths of the three legendary Pokémon, Thunder, Spark and Jack returned to camp, and upon returning, started planning how they would break into the airport the next day. "I think that we should just go in and hit everybody with Thunderbolts." Spark suggested, but Jack and Thunder immediately objected and started lecturing about what would happen if they had a Ground type Pokémon.

"O.K, O.K, bad idea." The Raichu shouted, not wanting to have the other two tell him how stupid he was. They sat in silence for a while, then, Thunder had an idea.

"How about this" he started "Spark and I capture some Rocket, then Jack can take the uniform and sneak in, find what we need, and get back out without ever being noticed. By the time they find the moron, who we will have tied up and gagged, we'll be long gone."

"It's the perfect plan." Spark decided "It doesn't sound so hard either. We just need to ambush a Rocket, what could be easier?"

Of course, Jack didn't agree "There are a hundred things that could go wrong" he started "And I don't see you two offering to do the hard part. What if they find out I'm not one of them? I'm not an Eevee anymore, so unless one of you comes with me, I'm not doing it. Why should I help you guys anyway?"

"Reason number one" the said the gold Pikachu, who was starting to get angry "Spark will come with you and pretend that he's your Pokémon. Reason number two. If you don't do it, I'll see how much electricity your body can take before you faint. That good enough for you?"

After that thinly veiled threat, Thunder grabbed the other two as best he could and started in the direction of the airport.

A few hours later, they were lying under a bush, waiting for their opportunity to abduct a Rocket grunt. Seeing a guard who faintly resembled Jack in height and appearance, the Pikachu and Raichu jumped out of the bush and used Thunder Bolt on Rocket, immediately knocking him unconscious and dragged him out of sight of anyone in the airport. Taking off his uniform, they put it on Jack. The black hat fit, but the black boots, pants, gloves and the shirt with the red Team Rocket "R" were all slightly too big.

"Oh well" Thunder said "Unless we kill this one, which would be fun, we can't get another one, so you're stuck with stuff that's to big for you, enjoy."

Saying nothing, Jack and Spark left to do their task, while Thunder tied and gagged the captured Grunt. "I might as well have a little fun with him while I wait." he thought to himself as he picked up pebbles to throw at his prisoner.

Meanwhile, Jack and Spark were having a hard time finding the airport's control room. Luckily for them, the huge, grey hangars were mostly abandoned with the exception of the few Grunts who had been left to guard them. Finally seeing a smaller, tall, grey building at the far end of the hangars, Jack and Spark headed towards it. Entering it, then climbing the concrete stairs, they got to the control room. Walking towards the one Rocket that was in there, Jack decided to ask where Lightning was taken.

"Hey, do you know where Lightning, I mean that Pikachu was taken?" Without turning around, the Grunt answered "Yeah, it was shipped off to HQ back in Kanto" then started eating a sandwich that was made of some unidentifiable meat. Then, Jack made the mistake of asking where HQ was. "If you were a real Rocket" the Grunt said, turning around "You would know that. Muk, make sure that this impostor stays right where he is." Throwing the Pokeball, he finished turning around, but all that was there was a pair of boots and a swinging door. Starting to run after them, he slipped on his Muk, who had just come out of its Pokeball, and fell backwards onto the control panel, accidentally smashing through the glass that encased the alarm button and hitting it with his head. Of coarse, he got multiple cuts to his head, and as the high pitched whine of the siren began, Muk crawled over to see if the unfortunate Rocket was dead. Seeing that he wasn't, Muk crawled away, but not before some of his poison seeped into his trainer's cuts. As he crawled away, Muk realized that he could escape the cruelty of the Rockets and slithered out the still swinging door and down the stairs. Exiting the building, he got outside just in time for the guards chasing Jack and Spark to slip on him and break some bones. Overjoyed at their bad luck, the Pokémon left the airport and entered the forest, crawling past Thunder hiding spot as he escaped the Rockets forever.

But Jack and Spark weren't so lucky as to escape without some Grunts chasing them. Dodging the Muk, two of the guards chased Jack and Spark until they reached the forest. Getting fried with a double Thunder Bolt, they fell at the feet of the two electric mouse Pokémon.

"Can't you do anything right?" Thunder angrily asked Jack and Spark as they started to enter the forest "Your job was simple. Get in, find what you need and get out. For almost getting caught you better know where Lightning is." Once they told the gold Pikachu where she was, he started sprinting towards the nearest human city, leaving the other two the choice of either running some more, or staying behind with the two Rocket corpses.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dusk was falling and the Pidgeys had stopped singing and gone back to their nests when Thunder finally stopped so Spark and Jack could catch up.

"Well" he asked as they collapsed, gasping for breath, "You think this is a good spot to stop for the night?"

"I think any spot is good as long as we can rest" Spark and Jack said simultaneously.

"Well then, Jack, you get fire wood, Spark, you find food and I'll find water."

"Do I have to get fire wood?" Jack questioned "I'm so hot right now." But as he got his breath back and started looking around, he noticed that the leaves had changed from green to crimson and gold with Pachirisu scurrying about, storing food for winter. And when he saw the murderous look on the gold Pikachu's face, he slowly got up and started to plod off in search of dead wood.

Spark, in search of food, saw a tree. What was strange about this tree was the fact that it had what looked like bananas growing out of it. Quickly, he called Thunder and Jack so they could see them and eat them for dinner. By the time that they got there, Spark had already climbed up the tree and was slowly walking towards the bananas. Reaching them, he started to pull, but instead of bananas, he found himself holding a weird, sleeping Pokémon. Startled, the Raichu dropped it and watched it hit the ground with a loud crash.

"What is it?" Jack wondered.

"It" the Pokémon said "Is extremely annoyed and would blast the three of you to oblivion if it hadn't been instructed not to."

"Oh come on Uxie, we all know your head looks like a bunch of bananas." A second strange Pokémon commented as it floated out of some bushes.

"It could've been worse" said a third "They could've tried to eat you. That would've been funny."

"Who are you?" Thunder asked. At this, the three Pokémon sighed.

"I am Uxie" Said the one with a yellow head "The blue headed Pokémon is Azelf, and the magenta one is Mesprit."

"Why does Uxie always have its eyes closed?" Spark asked Thunder in a rather loud whisper.

Overhearing, Uxie responded "If anyone looks into my eyes, they will forget everything." But seeing the Raichu's incredulous look, he decided to demonstrate. Picking up a nearby Pidgey with Psychic, he pointed his head at it and opened his eyes. Immediately, the Pidgey stopped breathing and quickly died. "It forgot how to breathe." Uxie explained "So that's what would have happened to you if Mew hadn't told me not to."

"Mew?" Jack asked "Isn't that the same Pokémon that sent those losers Entei, Raikou and Suicune?"

"The same." Azelf answered. "Mew was disgusted with their performance and sent us to bring you to her."

"What does Mew want with us?" Thunder asked.

But before any of the three fairies could respond, a Snorlax came crashing into the center of the Pokémon. Hungry after being woken up by a loud crash, Snorlax was delighted to see a cluster of bananas hovering in front of him. Quickly placing them in his mouth, he began to chew. Not satisfied, he looked around and saw a giant blueberry shooting an Ice Beam at him. Reaching through the Ice Beam, he grabbed it and placed it between his molars and started to crunch down on it. Still not content, the gluttonous Pokémon reached for the third thing floating in front of his face and, not caring whether or not it was food, chewed it up and swallowed it. Finally satisfied, Snorlax contentedly walked away, leaving Thunder, Spark and Jack to stare in horror at what they just witnessed.


	11. Chapter 10

Well, as you guys can see, this has gotten much better from the horribleness of Chapter one. Today, I'm going to upload every chapter except for the last one, so this will be completed tomorrow, except for the epilogue. Please, leave reviews. I haven't written the epilogue, so I'll probably write some of it based on any reviews I get. So here we are, enjoy.

*Disclaimer* The story and characters like Thunder, Spark and Jack etc. are copyrighted by me, Pokemon and other elements are copyright Nintendo.

Chapter 10

Several hours after the three fairies were consumed, Thunder, Jack and Spark were on the road again. They decided that, being unable to sleep, they were rested enough and wanted to get far away from they saw the legendaries get killed. The moon shed silvery light on the path, casting shadows the concealed a shallow pit in the dirt that Jack unwittingly stepped into. Tripping, Jack saw the hard, dirty trail rushing up to meet his face and closed his eyes. Hitting the dirt with a thud, the transformed Pokémon groaned and rolled onto his back and promptly rolled down a grassy slope into a thorn bush.

"How could you be so clumsy?" Thunder asked as he and Spark went to help Jack out of the thorns.

"I never had anything this bad happen to me before I you got near me you stupid, yellow rat!" Jack exclaimed. "I escaped the Rockets and once you got near me I got caught. Now I'm a human and have cuts all over my body. I should get far away from you. Once I am, maybe I'll change back into an Eevee and have horrible things stop happening to me."

"You asked if you could come with us and we agreed. You're staying with us until Lightning is rescued. And anyway, I'm gold, not yellow. "

"Come to think of it, why am I helping you? I should be back with my clan. And if I order you to come with me Thunder you'll either do it or be banished." Spark said.

"You're helping me find Lightning! We have to rescue her before she…" At this, the gold Pikachu trailed off and blushed. But in a few moments he got over his embarrassment and regained his anger.

The hostility, anger and resentment that the three had towards each other was so strong you could almost see it radiating off them in waves as a group of Shuppet floated down from the dark, starry sky to feast.

"Stop it!" And with that cry came a power blast of psychic energy. Forcing the Shuppet away, the powerful attack immobilized Thunder, Jack and Spark and put an end to their brief fight. Stepping out of the long shadows the setting moon made, a Gardevoir slowly walked toward the three.

"What I want to know is." She began. "What I want to know is…"

"Get on with it!" Shouted Spark. "You said that twice already."

After shooting the obnoxious Raichu an icy glare the Gardevoir started speaking again.

"What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was why are you fighting? It seems idiotic to me. Now I can feel that you still have hostility towards each other, so you will all join minds with me while I use Calm Mind. After doing that, all of you might not be so irrational and stop fighting."

"There are other words for fighting." Jack chimed in. "Sparring is one, warring is another. Oooohhhhhhh, combating is a good one. And we can't and or won't join minds with you. Now let's see. What's a good synonym for mind?"

"Will you just shut up already?" Thunder questioned. Looking at the Gardevoir as best he could without moving, he apologized to her. "This is what I have to put up with every day. I'm Thunder by the way."

"Helen." Was the only response the golden Pikachu received as the obviously irritated walked into the forest towing her captives behind her.

"Why do I keep meeting Pokémon with such strange names?" Thunder thought to himself as they arrived at a circular clearing, populated only by small, leafless bushes and dead, gray tree stumps at the center and edges.

"Now," Helen started to say as she settled down onto the center stump. "I'm going to link my mind with each of you."

After saying this, the Gardevoir closed her eyes and started linking her mind with the three unwilling participants. Immediately Thunder felt his mind being laid open to Helen. This should've been fine, for the Gardevoir had started using Calm Mind and was paying no attention to the Pikachus thoughts and could not have her thoughts seen, but Thunder felt two more presences looking at thoughts other then their own. Thunder, Jack and Spark had somehow all been included in the same mental link, and Jack and Spark, being the nosy busybodies they are, were looking at the others thoughts. Hearing them both mentally gasp, the golden Pikachu abandoned his respect for their privacy and went to see what the other two had just seen. Looking at thoughts was not unlike reading a constantly changing book. If you wanted to see another thought you just went to the next one, but thoughts fade in a few seconds unless you keep thinking that thought, and when someone is looking through your mind almost always you will think of the thought that you don't want any one else to know and keep thinking it. So when Jack and Spark both felt the others presence, they both thought of what they didn't want the others to know most.

"I hope that stupid, yellow pain doesn't see that the real reason I'm still helping him to rescue Lightning is because I could've done it before, hesitated, and lost my chance."

Seeing this, Thunder was outraged. And seeing that he was insulted and called the wrong color for the second time within ten minutes didn't make it any better. Sending his mental probe towards Jack's consciousness, he hoped for the blond human's sake that his thoughts didn't involve insulting him.

"PLEASE don't let Thunder and Spark know that the real reason I transformed into a human must be because I'm a clone of an Eevee created by Team Rocket and genetically engineered to have strands of human DNA so I could transform between Eevee and human whenever I was commanded to. If they knew that I was really traveling with them because the Rocket at the control tower realized that their experiment must not have failed because what I look like now is exactly what I was supposed to look like when I transformed and must've told his boss so now they must be looking for me and I'm safer with them, they might leave give me up to the Rockets because they'll know that I was using them before. But if they do find out, I hope they also know that now I consider them as friends. Obnoxious, not-as-smart-as-me friends, but still friends.

Feeling the other two's presence in his mind, Thunder started to hope that they wouldn't find out that the reason why they had to hurry was because soon she might….

"ENOUGH!" He roared. Deciding to forcefully end the mental link between the four, the golden Pikachu released a huge Discharge. "Wow." He thought. "Since when can I do that attack?" Then he looked at what the electric attack had done. All the bushes in the clearing were burning, and the normally brown bark of the trees all around him had turned into various shades of gray and black. The stumps that they had been sitting on, as well as all the other stumps in the clearing, had been obliterated and the occupants had fallen to the ground. Looking at the three other beings in that were in range of his attack, he saw that only two of them were relatively unharmed. Spark, being an electric type and a higher level then Thunder, was barely affected by Discharge. Helen, who had been raising her Special Defense with Calm Mind over and over, was also in pretty good shape. Jack, however, was in a completely different state. Unprotected by either type, attack, or anything else had taken the full brunt of the huge, electrical charge that had come at him and was twitching on the ground with blackened skin and the strong odor of burning flesh. Still a little stunned, the golden Pikachu was still standing on the charred remains of his stump when Helen and Spark were rushing over to the fried human to see if he was O.K. After seeing that most of the black on him was the ashes of the Team Rocket uniform that Jack had never actually taken off, and that he was just knocked out and not dead, Spark turned to the Gardevoir with his paws clenched and his teeth bared.

"Why were all of us in the same mental link?! You said each of us would have our own link and you messed up. How could you be so stupid? Now the stupid yellow pain-in-the-neck knows why I'm helping him and can use it to guilt me into continuing to help."

"For the last time. I'M GOLD, NOT YELLOW!"

"And while we're yelling at the obnoxious Raichu, I'll point out that this is the very reason I'm nocturnal. When I slept at night and was awake in the day like most other Gardevoir, whenever I was in a group I would make mistakes. So realizing that being social just wasn't for me, I started transforming myself from a diurnal creature to a nocturnal one. And if that stupid orange rat would think for a moment, he might realize that I obviously haven't talked to anyone in a while and haven't done anything like that before. So I messed up and put you all in the same link. Satisfied?"

"Great," Spark moaned not to quietly. "ANOTHER smart aleck."

Fed up with him, Helen used Psychic on the idiotic Raichu and repeatedly slammed him into the nearest tree again and again without any signs of stopping.

"Can you not kill him?" Thunder asked. "I want a turn to torture him."

"Don't torture him, we may need him for later." This was Jack, just becoming conscious from the electrical blast that had, and still, caused his body pain whenever he moved. Turning to Thunder he said. "I'd offer an apology for not telling you about what I am sooner, but considering the fact that you just caused me an immense amount of pain, I'll forget about the apology I should owe you and accept your apology."

"Well, if he's talking like that already, he's fine. And, as usual, he's right. You should stop killing Spark."

"Fine." None to gently lowering the unconscious Raichu to the ground, Helen turned towards Jack and said. "The only one of you that I actually feel sorry for my mistake towards is Thunder. You, Jack, are obnoxious, but aren't as bad as that pathetic excuse for a Raichu. I hope that you'll be rid of his idiocy one day." Then saying goodbye to the two, the Gardevoir Teleported herself away to a location unknown to Thunder and Jack.

"Did you hear that?" Thunder asked, his ears perking up.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone slapping their hand on their face as hard as they could. There it is again! But now it sounds different, like they're banging their head against a tree."

"You're imagining it. Now help me move Spark to a better location for sleeping and let's get some shuteye. It's been a long day and dawn is in approximately seven and a half hours." Groaning, the Pikachu hurried to move the unconscious Raichu to a better location so Jack would shut up.

After they had made camp under an oak tree and Thunder was lying in a pile of fallen leaves he had collected as a temporary nest, he saw that Jack was still awake, and let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Jack, if you ever transform back into an Eevee, are you going to find other Eevees to be with?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Once I find enough, Eevees will rule the world. With me as their leader, who will be able to stop us?"

"Pikachus. Sooner Pikachus rule the world then Eevees." And with both of them chuckling at that thought, Thunder and Jack fell into a dreamless sleep. That is, until Spark started to snore so loudly that the small cavern they were in echoed with the sound. Waking up, they stuffed the Raichus mouth with leaves and went back into their slumber, leaving Spark to spit dead leaves out of his mouth.


	12. Chapter ? Part One

Chapter ???

Lightning lost track of the time she had spent in the tiny steel cage the Rockets had imprisoned her in. All she knew was that every minute of it was torture, and when they took her out of her cage it was even worse. After running several painful tests that had involved multiple blood samples, long tubes being attached to her so that they could inject strange fluids into her bloodstream and computer scans, she decided that the cramped conditions of her cage were better than being experimented on. She was especially worried that the harsh conditions and getting little to no food once a day was going to kill her.

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

This was just one of the many Pokémon that was in a cage near hers.

"No, but I'm not sure I want to hear it. Did another Pokémon die?"

"No, but an Admin did. He just got back from doing computer work at some airport and was reporting a spy when he dropped dead. Apparently some Raichu and its trainer were attempting to find where we are now, the Rocket's HQ, but died of poison before he could describe the human. Nobody knows how he got poisoned, but that's one less of those scum around here."

Lightning's spirits had risen momentarily when she had heard there was a Raichu, but had sunk again just as quickly when she heard it had a trainer.

"Even if it was Spark," She thought, "He couldn't come after me. His trainer would stop him."

Silence was instant when the Pokémon heard the loud, metal door open to admit some Rockets. Dressed in his grimy, blood stained lab coat, the Rocket's head scientist walked into the large dark room. Going over to a flickering computer screen he looked at the statistics, started yelling. Tripping in his haste, the Grunt who had responded to the outraged calling fell onto a table, breaking several of the liquid filled beakers onto his face and knocking the rest onto the floor where they shattered. Horrible screaming filled the air as the unfortunate Rocket clawed at his face, trying to get the liquid off, but failing. Quickly freezing up, the man's face hardened into that expression of agony and became harder than steel. Rolling off the table, the Rocket landed face up on the floor, his mouth frozen open. His eyes widened in terror as he saw a drop of that same liquid that had caused him so much pain fall off the table and into his open mouth. Sliding down his throat until it had been absorbed, the droplet made his entire throat hard so he couldn't breathe. Stomping over to the dead Grunt, the scientist only glanced at him before turning to the caged Pokémon, who were trying to keep from laughing at the scene.

_"Now I know some of you can understand me, so listen up and tell all your disgusting little friends over there too. That's what would happen to you if any of my liquid dropped down your throat. Think of what it would do if it hit your stomach too. Now where are those Rare Candies?"_

These last words weren't directed at the Pokémon, but to himself. But that didn't stop the Pokémon who had learned a lot of the human language to overhear him. Since the walls of her cage were solid, Lightning couldn't see the others, but that didn't stop her from feeling every other Pokémon in the room from turning towards her.

"Looks like today's the day they're going to Rare Candy you up to level one hundred, Lightning."

"Yeah, of course the new shipment from wherever they get them would come in today. What's the point of calling them RARE Candy if they can get enough to level me up from level twenty to level one hundred? Obviously they're not that rare."

But her rant was abruptly cut off as a Grunt came in and carried her cage away, presumably to the testing area. The poorly lit hallway looked even darker to the Pikachu as the crack riddled concrete floor quickly passed underneath her, shadows flickering with the lights, as she was transported to the hard, steel table where she would be held and force fed Rare Candies until her level hit its max.

"I wonder why they're leveling me up to level one hundred and not some other more powerful Pokémon. I can't be that strong."

Arriving at the testing room, the Rocket opened the heavy door with a grunt of exertion and walked inside. Multicolored lights flashed on and off around a large computer screen in the big, concrete room.

"Everything here is either made of steel, concrete or both." Lightning thought before her cage was dropped on the table that the room was centered around.

Lightning tumbled out of her cage when it was opened and was quickly immobilized by steel clamps, her head was forced to face front and watch the Rocket's scientist spin around in his chair and softly begin to speak to her.

_"Now you obviously can't understand me because you're a dumb animal, but I'm going to explain my evil plan anyway because that's what the evil geniuses do in stories, and quite frankly how this is working so perfectly, it feels like we're in a story." _

Pulling out what looked like a strange multi-holed flute, he started pacing back and forth in front of Lightning and continued. _"This is an near finished Azure Flute. Carved from the gem which makes up Starmie's core, this flute has been dipped in that liquid you saw earlier, so it is almost indestructible. You won't know that the only way to summon Arceus, the most powerful Pokémon there is, is to play this flute at the top of Mount Cornet. That will cause the flute to crumble into dust, but it will create stairs that lead to the Hall of Origin. Once that is accomplished, Arceus will appear. I'm telling you because when that does happen, it'll be the end of the world as you know it. But just carving the flute isn't enough. It needs to be dipped in magma then frozen at sub zero temperatures. Once we do that, we need it struck by electricity so powerful it would kill living creature if exposed to it for more then a few seconds. At this moment Team Rocket is endeavoring to wake Mount Cornet from its dormant state to that of an active volcano so we can fulfill the magma requirement and we have already frozen the flute, so all that will be left is the electricity, which is where you will come in."_

Pausing, he walked over to the computer's keyboard and pressed a complicated series of numbers and letters and walked back over to the struggling Pikachu and continued his lecture.

_"Once you are level one hundred, we will give you a Light Ball and forcibly extract your electricity and use it to complete the Azure Flute. We will then proceed to use your electricity to capture Arceus and rule the world, just like we would if this was a story."  
_  
Even without knowledge of human speech, Lightning caught a few words, namely Arceus, electricity and Light Ball. Putting the three together, she realized that they were going to get a Light Ball somehow and give it to her. Then, with her heightened power, they were going to capture Arceus, but how would they find Arceus? Trying, and failing, to shrug, she watched the human begin to cackle. Until, that is, a bug that was unfortunate enough to get close to him when he inhaled was sucked into his throat causing him to double over and start emitting huge, heaving coughs. Giggling to herself, the Pikachu knew that this would probably be the last time she'd laugh for sometime.


	13. Chapter ? Part Two

Chapter ??? Part 2

About two hours later Lightning regained consciousness in her cage at the edge of a huge, gray, concrete, water filled aquarium, and was stronger than ever before.

"I must have passed out just after they started feeding me Rare Candies. With me being unconscious they, could have done anything to me. But this is what being level one hundred feels like." She thought. "I feel like I could kill all the Rockets in the building if I could just get these stupid machines off of me.

These machines were designed particularly for Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu. Wires connected to circular rubber seals, attached to her cheeks with hundreds of hook ended micro needles. Once in place, they wouldn't release their painful kiss until they had drained their victims body of almost all electricity, leaving just enough for Lightning's heart to keep beating.

"What are they waiting for? Why do they insist of having everything made out of steel or concrete? Why are my ribs so sore? And why are we at this lake sized aquarium? If they threw me in I'd drown before they got what they wanted, unless they know that I can…"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Rocket's only competent scientist quickly walked into the room. He had changed into a black, rubber wet suit, complete with an air tank strapped to his back. With boots instead of flippers, he walked over to and unlocked the Pikachu's cage and dumped her in the water. Spitting water out of her mouth as she surfaced, Lightning turned towards the scientist as he began to speak in his harsh, cold voice.

_"Now even though you're just an animal, I know that you and other animals understand some commands. So if you don't want to drown, I suggest you actually obey me and use Surf."  
_  
How did he know? Stunned, Lightning kept asking herself that as she tread water for a minute before she actually started using the move. The water swelled under her as a huge wave formed. Riding on top of it, the soaked Pikachu saw something under her ribcage begin to glow.

"That must be why my ribs are sore, but what is it?"

Gasping, Lightning saw what had been described to her only in stories. A Light Ball.

"Where did they find that? And why is it inside of me?"

Not a stupid Pokémon, Lightning figured out the answer to her later question rather quickly.

"The Rockets must've put it inside of me. But where did they find it? But maybe I can use Surf to kill the Rockets in here. Then maybe I could actually escape."

But a few moments after this thought occurred to her, the Surfing Pikachu was only just able to keep the Move going as the machines attached to her started doing their work. With the combination of water, being level one hundred and the Light Ball, Lightning's electricity was much more powerful then she had thought would ever be possible.

It was over in a few seconds. With their job done, the rubber seals dropped off her cheeks to dangle from their wires while Lightning struggled not to just stop using Surf and drown. Consciousness slipping from her, the last thing the Pikachu was aware of was falling over the cement, then roughly being caught and put back in her cage.

Seeing the Lightning black out, the Rocket scientist warily looked around, and seeing no bugs, started his maniacal laughing. But while walking over to the cage, he slipped and fell into the pool and started choking on the water, his moment ruined again.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was noon by the time Thunder, Jack and Spark started walking towards their destination, a human city, again. Jack and Spark were flinching with every step they took, Jack due to several first and second degree burns he had received from getting hit with Discharge, Spark because of bruises he had gotten from being slammed repeatedly against a tree, so both of them were going slower then Thunder, who had escaped all type of injury the night before.

"Hurry up." Thunder called to the other two. "We still have an hour to walk before we stop for lunch."

"That's easy for you to say." Jack replied. "You didn't get hit by a powerful electric attack and get multiple burns."

"You didn't get slammed against a tree either."

"That was your own dumb fault Spark." Thunder and Jack said in unison. Looking at each other, they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Spark demanded.

Still in unison, Thunder and Jack grinned and said. "You know what they say. Great minds think alike. Obviously we both have great minds and you don't."

Seeing that they were teasing him, the Raichu ignored what they were saying and sat down on pile of brown and orange rocks. "I like the color of these rocks." He commented. "They're orange. How many orange rocks do you see?"

"Get off the rocks and keep walking." Jack ordered. "You don't see me sitting down, do you? Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

Slipping on a patch of ice, Jack's rear met the hard, unforgiving mix of rocks and dirt he had been walking on just a few moments earlier. "Why the heck is there ice here?"

"I don't know. The point is, I do see you sitting now."

"Shut up Spark."

"Shut up Jack."

"Maybe if you both weren't to busy telling each other to shut up, you would notice that it's getting colder, the pile of rocks Spark is sitting on is moving, and there's a thumping sound that's getting louder."

Pebbles were now bouncing a good three inches into the air as a tall, beeping silver Pokémon with seven glowing red dots that appeared to be its eyes stepped out of the forest and onto the path. Its body was solid metal. The air grew colder still as another beeping Pokémon approached. This one, a bluish beeping, Pokémon that had seven yellow dots for eyes, its body seemed to be made of solid ice. Spark was hurled to the ground as a third large Pokémon with seven red eyes rose from the ground. Its body made solely out of orange and brown rocks, the three friends realized that it was the rock pile that Spark had been sitting on, and that it made a formidable trio with the other two. Thunder, Jack and Spark soon found out that the Pokémon's only form of communication was beeping, booping and wild gestures with their long arms. After sitting and staring for five long, boring minutes, Thunder finally grew tired of the annoying sounds the three things made and started to walk past them.

"Come on you two. We can't sit around all day trying to see what these things want."

Sidestepping around the icy one, the Pikachu found his way blocked by the rock one. Sidestepping again, he found his way blocked again, this time by the steel being.

"O.K, there are only three of them. If I go around them again the path should be clear." But when he went around the gray thing, he found the ice thing again. Deciding that going around didn't work, and blasting would, Thunder used Nasty Plot a couple of times.

"Uh, Thunder. You do realize that these beeping idiots are probably ten or more levels ahead of you, don't you?"

"And how do you get that number Jack?"

"Because they're completely unafraid of your cheeks shooting off electricity."

"As you said, they're idiots. And you might want to get under cover, I'm about to use Discharge."

Looking at Spark with panic in his eyes, Jack grabbed him and ran towards the trees and hid himself and the Raichu behind a huge fir. Looking out from behind the sappy trunk, he saw the three creatures getting blasted and quickly pulled his head back behind the evergreen before he got hit by any part of the attack. After waiting a few seconds, he realized that the massive electrical blast was over and poked his head out from behind the tree again.

"You'll never beat them like that." Jack called. But Thunder was to busy looking at a patch of air that looked like it was rippling. Suddenly, the whole area lit up brightly for a second and a man with a black raincoat appeared from out of nowhere.

The three Regis stood in an even more defensive stand as the man, floating in their, started to have glowing eyes and looked around.

Hooded man: "Nice electric attack. But you're weak so it's no surprise that you didn't do much damage! Those things are called Regirock, Regice and Registeel by the way."

The man removed the hood and everyone could see the face of a thirty or forty-ish year old man with blond hair and deep green eyes.

"How do you dare to call me weak!" Thunder said and launched another Discharge with all his might. This attack was really powerful and everything that got hit was scorched.

After the dust had settled, Thunder looked around, breathing heavily from putting so much energy in his attack. He thought that he had taught that creepy guy a lesson but saw to his surprise that nothing got hurt. The icy creature took the blow again and the man had absorbed all the electricity and put it into a ball of energy.

"As I said....Weak"  
The ball of absorbed energy that the man held in the palm of his hand, was crushed by just closing his hand.  
"I don't have time to waste on minor life forms like you and your friends...."

The man threw black balls of energy towards Thunder and the tree where Jack and Spark were hiding. But before they hit, the rocky creature summoned some rocks to interfere with the man's attack. The balls exploded on contact and created a small black hole that sucked up all rocks from the attack before disappearing.

"Interesting move....Let's see if you are worth it... But first... why don't you watch from the side lines and see what true power really is..."

Spark, Thunder and Jack got a purple glow and started to get pulled into the air. They could not move a single muscle and were forced to watch the goings on.

Then, the man tried the same attack with the black spheres of energy but this time towards the three elemental creatures.

The metal one jumped in front of the other two and used Zap Cannon to hit the spheres before they could reach them.

"Hmmm, maybe something a bit faster......or more powerful...that hits them all....."

The man started laughing menacingly. This only geared the three Regis to attack with Ice Beam, Zap Cannon and Ancient Power.

The man now had to move from his spot in the air, absorbed the energy from Zap Cannon and used that energy to stop Ancient Power while dodging Ice Beam.

"Let's see if you can survive this....."

The man daringly teleported himself in front of Regirock, appearing with a glowing fist. He punched the Regi with the glowing fist, on its head, crushing it to smithereens.

Then, the other two tried to attack the man from up close, but the man teleported behind them.

"This......................is................. . gonna, GOOD!"

He kicked Registeel's rear so hard that it was aerial for a little while and summoned a huge pit full of starving Aron, Lairon and Aggron.

Thunder, Jack and Spark watched in utter horror while Registeel beeped as it was consumed by the hungry Pokémon.

Regice turned around and used Blizzard. That attack actually hit the man but it didn't freeze it up.

"I'm not chilling out because you want me to!"

Then, the man unleashed a rain of black spheres of energy that were impossible for Regice to avoid. Regice got hit and was sucked into the vortex.

The man looked up at the three floating bodies. "The show is not over yet..." And the man teleported the three into space with a strange barrier so that they could breath and be warm.

It looked like they were very close to the sun because it was pretty hot and there was a very big source of light near them.

Then the man appeared next to them. He pointed at something and when Jack, Spark and Thunder looked, Regice was spit out of a black hole and was slowly floating towards the sun. It beeped while it was slowly melting from the utter heat produced by the sun.

"Hello and...goodbye..."  
Jack, Thunder and Spark were send into a black hole. While in it, they regained control over their bodies but were spinning rapidly.

And suddenly, they were spit out, launched at an incredible speed, still twirling. Fortunately, they ended up in a big lake; otherwise the impact would have surely killed them. Landing with a huge splash, they quickly resurfaced and swam to the shallows.

"Who the heck was the insane murderer?"

"I don't know Spark, I just don't know. Why are you just standing there staring into space again Thunder? Please don't tell me he's coming back."

Snapping out of it, the Pikachu started walking away. "I was staring because I leveled up quite a few time just now and don't know why. I now can use Light Screen, and I can also tell you two to start walking towards that city again. Do you really want to be here if that psycho comes back?"

Heeding his words, Jack scrambled up the sandy bank and onto the grass on all fours before getting to his feet and running after him. Spark didn't bother to get on two legs and just ran on four, quickly overtaking Jack and catching up the Thunder. Rising from all fours, Spark waited with Thunder for Jack to catch up.

"I still don't know why I leveled up." Thunder commented to no one in particular as he and Spark watched the human dash towards them. '"Not that I'm complaining, but it's just a little weird. What do you think Jack?" He had caught up and, of course, had an answer.

"If… you… wait…me… catch… breath… I…tell… you." He panted. In a few minutes he recovered and went on with his explanation. "You attacked the Regis before they were killed, right?"

"Right."

"Well, you participated in the battle and therefore when the Regis died received half of the Experience Points they gave out when they were defeated. And since, as I told you before you attacked them, they were at a way higher level then you were, they gave off a massive amount of Experience Points, enough to level you up a few times. Right now, you're probably level forty-two or forty-three."

"Well that does explain it, now get moving. We're almost at the city and I'd like to get there before dark."

And with that command, he started walking towards human civilization, a human airport and, hopefully, Lightning.


	15. Chapter 12 Part One

Chapter 12 Part 1

"Why me?" Jack cried for about the hundredth time, his eyes lifted towards the puffy charcoal clouds.

"Because. Do you need a better reason?" Thunder asked his hope of enjoying the silence of pre-dawn crushed.

"I know," Jack continued, oblivious to the answer he got, "That we waited all night for a human to walk by. I know that I needed clothes so I can go into the human city. But why did we have to steal a girl's clothes?"

Impatiently, Thunder explained that after spending a chilly October night hiding behind wet rocks, he and Spark didn't want to wait any longer.

When Jack started to whine about the size and quality of the fabric, and asking how anyone could walk with the heels of the shoes raised so high, the Pikachu almost killed him. Then the griping human raised another of the countless problems he had with the clothes.

"But what if one of the humans thinks that I'm a girl?"

But this time, before Thunder could open his mouth, Spark answered.

"They won't. The only thing that let's humans know which human is which gender are the raised heels on the things on your feet. As you saw with the Rockets, that was all they had. The humans will look at your feet and think that you're a girl. Then they'll look at you and see that you're just a weird guy who wants people to think that you're a girl and start backing off. So there!"

All throughout the explanation the smug look on Spark's face had been growing bigger, but now it transformed into an expression of triumph.

Spinning around on his long toes, the Raichu started marching towards the city, tail waving high in the air, the other two just stood with their mouths hanging open.

Turning to Thunder, Jack said, "He really is an idiot, isn't he?"

"You have no idea. It's a Chu like him that gives all the others a bad name."

Still looking at Thunder, Jack started to walk again, asking whether or not they should just leave Spark behind. Because he was looking at the Pikachu, he didn't see what he tripped over.

Now lying face down in the dirt, the human wondered what tripped him. Getting to his feet, he turned around, voicing his question.

"Me." Was the indignant reply, "I know I stopped in the middle of the path where you were sure to trip on me, but you should watch were you're going."

"Spark! Why did you stop if you knew I was going to trip on you? Now my forehead is bleeding and it's your fault." Jack snapped, swiping at the blood that was trickling into his eyes.

When Thunder asked him the same thing, Spark just looked confused.

"I don't know." He said. "It's like someone, somewhere, who can control my actions had a reason for why I'd stop here, but because he wanted to get something finished he got rid of it and just left me here for the sole purpose of bringing pain to one person and amusement to others."

"Well," was Thunder's cold reply, "That was an elaborate excuse. But every second I stand around and let your imagination supply you with idiocy is a second I could have used walking towards that city. So stop being an idiot and let's go."

"Fine, my forehead has stopped bleeding anyway. I'll be fine as long as _somebody_ doesn't trip me again." Jack said, glaring at Spark.

"But I told you. It's like someone stopped me there just so you'd be in pain."

"That's it!"

His patience gone, Jack started to tear apart the Raichu's insane reasoning. For a second Thunder was tempted to hit them both with a Thunder Bolt, but the feeling passed and he just let out a resigned sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Well? You said that people would say that you're a girl. Nobody has said a word."

"Shut up Spark. We've passed two humans who were both looking the other way. Two doesn't qualify as people."

The arguing grew more intense while they walked, Thunder trailing a few feet behind, his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. Continuing to walk without sight, the Pikachu didn't know that Spark had stopped until he hit the dazed rodent.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Thunder demanded, his anger quickly growing.

"I had that feeling again," Spark said.

Hearing that, the enraged Pikachu nearly threw him into a wall. The only thing that stopped him was his curiosity. After a few seconds, curiosity won the battle between it and satisfaction, so Thunder queried the Raichu.

"Well," Spark said, "I'm just getting this feeling that Jack was going to throw those things on his feet at the next humans he saw, but something happened and he wouldn't have until I said all that."

"I'll throw them anyway and see what happens." The former Eevee said. Then, under his breath, "I've been wanting to ditch them the moment I put them on, but you guys stopped me."

Removing the offending footwear, Jack threw them towards the nearest human. One flew past its head, but the other one struck it, the extended heel burying itself in its neck. The unfortunate human clutched at the shoe, then fell, never to get up.

Everyone on the street froze for a minute, then the realization of what just happened sunk in. Half of the humans ran screaming from the body, shoving their way past each other, the other half circled the three friends in a tightening circle, eager to make them pay for the murder.

Just as Thunder, Jack and Spark thought that they were going to die, the image of a floating pink kitten appeared and teleported them away, leaving the mob behind.

* * *

When Thunder opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Jack and Spark, both curled up into tight balls on the ground. The next thing he saw was a giant pink Pokémon and a giant blue Pokémon, both following Jack and Spark's example. Then, the blue one whispered something to the other.

"Oh CRUD Palkia, what are they doing here?"

"Shut up Dialga, maybe they'll go away."

The Pikachu was confused. Walking up the two giant, quivering ninnies, he poked the blue one, asking it what it was.

"Oh no, It touched me! I'm going to DIE!"

"Maybe not Dialga, but if you do, I'm taking your diamond. It's so much better than this stupid pearl."

Uncurling, and then turning to face Thunder, the pink and white Pokémon proclaimed,

"I am Palkia, and the blue wimp is Dialga. Now, what do you want? And make it quick, every Legendary Pokémon that's been around you for to long has had a gruesome death, and we don't want the same to happen to us."

"Well," Jack said, having uncurled from his ball, "We need to get to Mew…"

"Done!"

Tearing a portal through space open, Palkia flung the three friends through, snapping it shut immediately after they were gone.

"Phew, they're gone. You can straiten out now Dialga."

"Good. I thought that they'd never leave."

"They may have left, but now I'm here." A sinister, disembodied voice said.

At the sound of the voice both Palkia and Dialga jumped a foot into the air, crashing down with enough force to make the entirety of the Spear Pillar tremble.

Turning to the shadowy portal that had just appeared behind them, the deities yelled in unison at the Pokémon that had come out of it.

"Well, they're gone and we're not dead." It said.

"That's true Giratina, but I was touched and Palkia touched them. Their curse might still be around."

"Oh stop it you ninny." Palkia and Giratina said.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep under Spear Pillar…

"You'll never get away with whatever it is you're doing!" A sweating trainer said to a Rocket Grunt, "Go! Infernape!"

Then to himself, "Why am I wearing this stupid winter coat around all this lava? I must be an idiot."

"On the contrary, we already have. Go! Weezing! Use Poison Gas and kill that stupid ape with your methane!" The Rocket ordered.

The trainer's eye grew as large as quarters as the wall of gas shot towards the flames on the ape Pokémon. It was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Dialga wildly swung his head from side to side, and then asked, "Did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't. Did you Giratina?"

"Maybe, but that might be Dialga's paranoia rubbing off on me."

"I'm telling you guy's I heard something. If we die because you refused to even look, Palkia, I'm going to go back in time and kill you."

"How would you manage to do that?" Palkia chuckled, "You'd be dead to."

Dialga paused, trying to figure out a way to kill Palkia if he was dead as well, then he said,

"Maybe I should kill you now."

"But then you might die because I'm not around to check."

Trying to think of a way around this logic made Dialga's brain hurt. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. Pretty soon, Palkia and Giratina could feel the heat coming off of the temporal deity's head.

"Dialga, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself!" Palkia quickly said, his eyes widening.

Thinking that Palkia just wanted him to stop finding a loophole, Dialga redoubled his effort.

He got another minute of thinking in before his brain exploded with a muffled thump.

Palkia and Giratina stared with unconcealed horror as grey fluid started dripping from the dead Pokémon's nose and onto the stone floor.

"No!" Palkia cried, dropping to his knees. Sobbing, the special deity slammed his arms against the ground, unable to believe that his friend's brain exploded.

Over and over he hit the ground, asking no one in particular why this happened.

The force of his thumping was so great that several of the huge stone pillars that populated the Spear Pillar fell, burying him in several tons of stone.

Giratina was scared at this point, the curse had struck again. Desperate to save his own life, he fled into the Distortion World, flying at a few hundred miles per hour. He passed over and under floating rocks, picking up a couple of passengers along the way.

Looking at his back, Giratina saw that a human with long blond hair and another with spiky blue hair had jumped onto him and were now holding on for their lives. When he saw their eyes get even bigger than they were now, Giratina wondered why. Looking forward again, his brain registered a floating stone platform directly ahead just before he crashed through it, breaking every bone in his and the human's bodies.

Barely alive, Giratina fell onto another of the hundreds of platforms face up. The last thing felt were the humans falling into his throat and clogging his wind pipe forever. 


	16. Chapter 12 Part Two

Chapter 12 Part 2

After Palkia had mercilessly thrown them through the hole in space, Thunder, Jack and Spark had tumbled and slid a couple of feet before sprawling out onto a leafy forest floor with their new injuries.

"I just don't get it," Jack said while picking himself up from the ground. "I was hit by what must have been a few thousand volts of electricity just three days ago, but I'm perfectly fine now. No burns, no paralysis, nothing, like it never happened."

That prompted Spark to say: "And I got a concussion a few minutes after that," Breaking off, the Raichu started twitching, his tail slicing the air behind him, but he quickly recovered. "And there's nothing wrong with me." He concluded, oblivious to his momentary lapse.

"Well," Jack said, slowly edging away from Spark. "Let's find Mew, eh?"

"Wait, what's that?" Thunder asked, pointing to a small, colorful disc at Jack's feet.

Jack picked it up and examined it, at a loss until he found a small tag tied through a hole in the disc's center.

"According to this tag," He said, his eyes growing bigger as he continued to read, "That Technical Machines just got a lot more advanced. This is something that will change history forever, if this paper is right."

"Get on with it!" Thunder exclaimed, his tail twitching impatiently.

"Ok, I won't dramatize the most important moment ever." The human said, hands on his hips. "This is the new Wonder TM, it instantly teaches any Pokémon every move it could ever be capable of learning, whether the move is normally learned through breeding, TM, naturally or Move Tutor, and it never breaks. It also teaches a special move, one that can't normally be learned by almost every Pokémon."

"Let me see that!" Thunder said, grabbing for the TM, inadvertently switching it on at the same time. Three painful seconds later his entire body felt like it was on the verge of exploding.

"Well," the dazed Pikachu said to Jack and Spark. "I think that it worked, and it came with a free Icicle Plate too."

Spark, annoyed that he didn't partake in the long dialogue, quickly thought of a way to get them all moving.

"Guys," he said in what he hoped was a panicked voice. "I'm getting that feeling again, but it's different this time. If we stand here too long, a Groudon will step on us, ending our story right now."

"Groudon?" Jack asked skeptically. "Why would a Groudon be in the middle of this stupid jungle? And why did you use the word 'Story'? Wouldn't 'Life' be easier?"

"I don't know why Groudon would be here, or why I used that word, but can we just move before it happens?"

And this time, Thunder and Jack heeded Spark's request, running off into the trees, never to know that just a few seconds later, Mew showed up, sighing in exasperation at the Raichu's idiocy.

* * *

The rain forest of Guyana is more than sixty-two thousand two hundred and fifty square acres in size, trees filling the valleys and covering the mountains with a soft green blanket. Rivers wind through like winding blue snakes, creating waterfalls and swamps to support the huge variety of wildlife that make the tree's their home. The temperature wasn't above eighty, but the humidity was, making the area under the leafy canopy muggy, and much less pleasant than it could have been. Low growing shrubs and bushes make travel extremely difficult for those who try to penetrate Guyana's depths unprepared, forcing those who can't readily push by it to crawl on the root riddled dirt, through mud when close enough to one of the many swamps.

Most of this effect, however, was lost on the three companions, only the bad things processed through to their brains, transforming what could be a halfway pleasant hike to a long, sweaty, hungry ordeal.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Spark asked after half and hour of trudging through the forest. "This is just great, I'm tired and hungry, and on top of that, we're lost."

"Oh shut up Spark," Jack snapped. "You were the one who was so impatient to get going. At least you can walk under these stupid bushes, I have to crawl. Now, why don't you shut up and save your energy for walking?"

Spark was about to open his mouth again, but saw the look Jack gave him and thought better of it, settling for silent fuming.

And the silence continued for another ten minutes, the only sounds were those of the three companions pushing through the undergrowth, and those of wild animals, running from the strange creatures who were invading their homes.

"What's that?" Thunder suddenly asked, stopping the other two so they could see.

"That Thunder," Jack replied, his tone patronizing. "The thing that you're pointing to right now is what most people call a boulder. They're like pebbles, only bigger."

Turning to Spark, Jack did a dramatic eye roll and smacked his face with his palm, as if unable to believe the stupidity of the question that he just answered. The Raichu replied by pointing his paw at the side of his head, and then turned it counter clockwise, making a bird noise while doing so.

"No Jack, not the boulder, the pink stuff on the boulder, please try not to let your true stupidity show."

"Wait, is that strawberry jelly on the boulder? We're saved!" Spark exclaimed.

Running over to the giant gray rock, Spark jumped up onto it and started to lick the jelly.

"Spark, wait! That can't be jelly, where did it come from?" Jack said.

"I don't care where it came from, but this tastes just like fresh strawberries, come join me."

Jack hesitated for a second or two, and then yielded to temptation and hunger, ignoring his better judgment. Crashing through the plants in his way, the human skidded to a stop next to Spark, picked a fresh spot and began to lick the jelly.

Then the jelly quivered and spoke.

"Get off of me you idiots!"

It rose into a glove like shape and a face appeared, two black dots for eyes and a straight black line the slashed through the pink was the mouth.

"I do NOT appreciate being woken up by two morons licking me because I am not jelly, I'm a Ditto. My name is Jimmy, what are yours, Tweedledee and Tweedledumb?"

"Jiminy?" Jack asked. "You mean like the singing cricket? I'm Jack by the way."

"No, JIMMY! My name is Jimmy, not Jiminy. And don't answer rhetorical questions, it just annoys people."

"And why are you here, luring idiots in close with your body Jimmy?" Thunder asked, jumping up onto the rock with Spark.

"Ah, Tweedledumber joins us." The Ditto said, his voice filled with irritation. "Don't tell me your name now, just wait. You and Tweedledumb can tell me your names once I start taking you to Mew."

* * *

"We're here." Jimmy announced after another four hours of torture, sliding into a large clearing.

"Finally," Jack moaned, stumbling and scraping his palms on the leafy forest floor.

"I thought you said it was close!" Spark said, closely following Jack.

Jimmy turned around, a sneer formed on his face, but Ditto's weren't built to sneer, so it just made everyone who could see it want to laugh.

"I did, and we were," He said, glaring at the snickering Pokémon. "But after you two woke me up by licking me, I decided to take you on the scenic route to get here, didn't you enjoy cooling down in that river?"

"Great job you guys," Thunder yelled, hopping over a large root. "You made this stupid Ditto waste time, and time is running out. Now, where is Mew?"

Jimmy blinked in surprise, amazed at the amount of ferocity that question was asked with, surely three hours wouldn't make any difference.

When the pink blob didn't answer right away, Thunder leapt forward, attempting to strangle the unfortunate Pokémon.

He really tried to kill him, but strangling someone only works when you can grab them. But when Thunder tried to grab Jimmy, his paws went right through the Ditto's body with only the slightest amount resistance, it was like trying to grab water, except water doesn't squish.

Jimmy and Thunder both looked down at Thunder's paws, then the latter recoiled back a few steps, tripping over the same root he had jumped over before.

A now somewhat sheepish Thunder looked up at Jimmy from his place on the ground and asked where Mew was again in a calmer, but no less hurried, voice.

"She went out to get you or something," Jimmy answered, his voice cold enough to freeze water. "So just wait."

With an impatient sigh, the Pikachu picked himself up and looked around the clearing where he would be waiting and let out a little gasp.

The area wasn't all that big, roughly the shape of a circle with roots riddling the ground. A gigantic Oak tree was in the center, its trunk was thicker than a Gyarados and its branches stretched towards the sky, tinting the small amount of light that squeaked through its leaves a green tint. From the Oak, it was about twelve feet to any point where tree's started growing again, a small cliff dropped down to a long overgrown crater on one side. Gazing past the crater, Thunder saw a small grassy hill, a boulder blocking a possible entrance on the side nearest to the clearing. Then, noticing that Jimmy was talking again, Thunder turned his attention to the Ditto.

"…And she said to introduce you to Kenton if we got back before her."

"What's a Kenton?" Jack asked.

Jimmy pointed to a truly hideous creature that was leaning against the oak, apparently sleeping. "That is Kenton."

Kenton was a freak, even among Pokémon. His body was tall and dragon like, a thick tail protruded behind him from between his legs and a shark like dorsal fin on his back. His arms were long and thin, ending in claws with two short spines on them. His legs were like small stumps, with spines like the ones on his arms on them, a three clawed foot on the bottom of both legs. His head was different from the rest of his body, a weird bird thing with a small crest just above the eyes. If this wasn't enough to make him an instant outcast, Kenton was ten feet tall, and pure white. The only thing noteworthy thing that wasn't bad about this mistake of nature was that he radiated power, almost making him an impressive figure. Almost.

"What is it?" Jack asked, his curiosity overpowering his repulsion.

"Disgusting," Spark replied, his loudness drowning out the Ditto's tiny voice.

"That's true," Jimmy said venomously, his poison directed at a certain orange rodent. "But if you mean other than disgusting, Kenton is a Togechomp, and a real jerk too. We have to pretend to like him, but we chant 'Kenton sucks!' behind his back."

Jimmy's voice had dropped to an almost inaudible whisper after stating Kenton's species, making the three listeners to lean close to the Ditto.

Following Jimmy's example, Thunder asked in a whisper, "Why do you have to pretend to like him, he doesn't look to strong."

"It's true what they say, ignorance is bliss." Jimmy sighed, then he addressed Thunder's question. "Kenton has a unique ability, there is no way to copy it other than to use Transform to be Kenton. This ability, he calls it Rainbow Scale, allows him to temporarily add an additional Type to his already existing four, last time he added a Type to himself, it was Grass."

"So what types is he now?"

Jimmy paused in thought, mentally adding up the different Types the Togechomp was.

"Let's see," He said. "Kenton is naturally Dragon, Ground, Flying and Normal Types. So if he's still Grass, that makes him a Dragon, Ground, Flying, Normal, Grass Type, what could that possibly be weak to?"

Jack opened his mouth, possibly to say what Type Kenton was weak to, when the Togechomp noticed the new arrivals and stomped over.

"Well, look what the brat dragged in." He said, his voice cruel and harsh.

Jimmy's entire being quivered when Kenton spoke, then he sank into a pink pool and didn't move.

Ignoring the cowardly Ditto, Kenton shook his head and sighed, "You pathetic creatures are getting shorter every day, don't you even try to grow?"

Just then Thunder made a self discovery: he did not like being called "Short".

"Oh come on," he scoffed. "Any idiot on steroids can be tall, and even then you could kill yourself to do it. You have to horribly stunt your own growth while you're a baby to get to my size, which is near impossible, or you just have to be a Pikachu."

"That's true," The Togechomp conceded. "But a puny thing like you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. Go on, hit me with your best attack you stupid yellow headache."

Thunder's eye twitched, a red haze engulfed his vision.

"How many times will I have to say this?" Thunder asked, his paws clenched into fists.

Black clouds suddenly filled the air, cutting off the sunlight as they swirled ominously, letting off crackling bolts of lightning. A breeze picked up from nowhere, quickly transforming into a strong wind that nearly blew the smaller Pokémon away.

Kenton was soon left alone with a quivering Thunder, everyone else having taken cover in the trees.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this, so listen carefully. This is the final warning for all of you who are cowering in the woods." Thunder called, his voice filled with foreboding. "I, AM NOT, YELLOW!"

And with those three words, the Pikachu summoned a gigantic bluish white beam down from the heavens. It came down like lightning, casting an eerie white light over the clearing, engulfing everything, except Thunder, in its deadly radius of light.

When the beam finally evaporated and the frightened Pokémon gathered enough courage to look at what happened to the clearing that they called home, the sight surprised them.

Everything that was inside of the beam, including Kenton, had been covered in a half inch thick layer of ice, Thunder lay on the only ice free spot on the ground.

Jack and Spark slid over to Thunder, almost tripping on him in their haste; Jimmy slid out and was promptly frozen where he was, unable to go any further.

Thunder rubbed his head with one paw, groaned, then sat up with the help of his friends.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. "Why is everything covered in ice? And why hasn't Kenton killed me for attacking him yet?"

Jimmy answered this question, calling over from his spot at the edge of the ice.

"You froze Kenton," He yelled, struggling to be heard above the outbreak of cheering that had sprung from almost every other Pokémon. "And because of that, you are now my personal hero."

A sudden crash, followed by the sound of a large object getting shattered brought the eyes of everyone present to a wonderful scene.

A group of Rattata and Bellsprout had used Tackle on the frozen Togechomp, sending him sliding at a high rate of speed into the giant Oak tree. Upon contact, Kenton shattered into myriads of tiny, glittering pieces that rained down upon the entire clearing, giving it an almost magical appearance as Kenton's remains caught the afternoon sun.

Then, Mew arrived with a flash of blinding pink light. Kenton caught in her fur, making the origin of all Pokémon look like a pathetic, helpless kitten.

"Jimmy," she said in a dangerously sweet voice. "What happened to Kenton?"

Jimmy promptly became the most recent color of the deceased Togechomp, and then mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that? You couldn't have said that our dear Kenton was hideously murdered, did you?"

"Thunder did it! Not me, the yellow… Um, gold Pikachu standing right there did it! Don't make me play with you again!" Jimmy nearly screamed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"How tragic, I don't really care. Maybe if our little story had more time I'd go on a rampage and turn all of you into giant balls of yarn, but, alas, we don't. So, let's get down to business."

Mew turned to Thunder, and clasped her paws behind her back.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't already asked for it."

"Asked for what?" Thunder asked, still a little shocked by the seeming insanity of Mew.

"The Light Ball, silly!"

"What? You have a Light Ball?"

Mew shrieked with amusement and started to laugh. Her laugh was that of one whose sanity has slipped away a long time ago.

Now everyone was uneasy. The Pokémon who lived there were afraid that the newcomers would do something to upset Mew's unstable mental balance; the three friends feared for their lives, now knowing that the origin of all Pokémon was insane, and could kill them in at any time.

When Mew finally regained her composure, she saw Thunder, Jack and Spark standing somewhat farther away, panic showing clearly in their eyes.

"Jimmy," Mew sighed. "Have you been telling our guests all about your fantasy world where I am your insane dictator?"

To say that Jimmy panicked would be an understatement, he was beyond panic. He threw himself under Mew, he sobbed and pleaded, denying telling any stories and begging not to be played with again.

"Now Jimmy, you know the punishment for telling lies about me," Mew said in whispered tones. "I'll deal with you when I'm done."

And with that, the bawling Ditto vanished in a flash of pink light, teleported to some unknown place to await his doom.

"Now, where were we?" Mew asked, turning towards the gaping trio. "Oh yes, the Light Ball. Now, you've already seen the cliff with the blocked entrance, now notice the meteorite. Good, now, put this on."

Then Mew produced, seemingly out of nowhere, a hand puppet that strongly resembled Thunder.

"Put this on, I'll then say the required words and you can get your Light Ball, okey-dokey then?" The Legendary giggled.

Thunder was reluctant to even take a step nearer to Mew to receive the puppet, it shown plainly on his face and fear radiated from him.

"If you don't do this, you'll end up with Jimmy." Mew said darkly.

The Pikachu now hastened to do as bidden, not wanting to displease the psychotic kitten.

Once Thunder was ready, Mew muttered something incomprehensible, and then turned towards Jack and Spark.

"Fun fact time! If a ghost stays on Earth to do something, it can never leave until it does exactly what it stayed around to do, it can also never leave the site of its death."

Then she floated over to Thunder, who was trying hard not to let his body's instinct to flee betray him.

"Now, here's your prize!"

Mew wrenched the puppet off of Thunder's paw and made it vanish. Then, she shoved a small, glowing yellow ball of light into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, off you go!"

And with that, the Legendary created a giant, pink swirling vortex that, after engulfing Thunder, Jack and Spark, vanished without a trace, leaving Mew to the endless mirth granted to her by insanity.

* * *

And so, for the second time that day, the three friends tumbled though a hole in space and got spit out onto the ground at the other end.

"Ya know you guys?" Jack asked while the two rodents picked themselves up, he just lay there.

"What?" an irate Spark asked in return, gingerly feeling his tail.

"I've gotten more injuries in the short time that I've traveled with you than I've ever gotten in my life! I am so tired of being hurt because I'm around you!"

"Quiet!" Thunder hissed, "See that building over there, and those warehouses? That must be where Lightning is! Keep your voice down."

Jack looked at the building in question, little more than a tall, thick, square slab of concrete and steel with no visible doors or windows, the warehouses were the exact same. Jack suddenly felt a strong sense of foreboding, he half expected to see skeletons hanging from the trees and on the ground.

"It looks deserted, are you sure that Mew sent us to the right place? She is insane, so we could have been sent here on a whim, Lightning could be on the other side of the planet."

Thunder froze; his body was suddenly very tense.

"She has to be here, Jack, she just has to. If anything were to happen to her, the only thing I'd live for would be revenge on all humans."

"But why would you go to the trouble of doing all that? Humans kill Pokémon that other Pokémon love all the time and they don't go on a world conquest."

Thunder opened his mouth, about to explain, and then paused.

"Jack, how old are you? You've been traveling with us for a while now, but we never knew your age. Are you an adult like we are? It's hard to tell."

"Well, as an Eevee I was a little over a year old, over half way to adulthood. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just going to say that you are naïve and I'm going to keep it that way."

Jack was instantly curious; anything that was being kept from him just had to be interesting.

"Oh, come on, tell me!" he whined to Thunder.

"Shut up! I never knew that you could be that obnoxious just by speaking! I'll tell you one more thing: If Lightning is killed, it won't be just her life that gets taken."

Then Thunder ran; at long last he ran towards the place where his loved one was being cruelly held prisoner. Branches lashed at his face, rocks tore at his paws, but none of that mattered, nothing did, he wouldn't be kept apart from Lightning anymore.

"Thunder, wait up! Do you even have a plan? It's suicidal to just run in there and try to take them all down by yourself, at least wait until we catch up so we can go together."

As he skidded to a halt just past the final row of trees, Thunder turned to watch the other two's somewhat slower progress, his ears folded back in annoyance. When Jack and Spark finally did catch up with him, they were equally annoyed.

"Thunder, we need to talk. You can't keep doing this; you have to trust us to help you."

"Quiet!" Thunder hissed. "Don't you hear that thudding? Don't you hear that it's growing louder? Something big is coming, something really big."

Jack and Spark were suddenly very nervous, and this only increased when the ground started to shake. Trees started falling in the distance, a straight line that grew progressively closer to where the three were standing.

"Don't you think that we should… You know… Start running now?" Spark asked, fear making him pause to find the right words.

"Who is that? And what is he doing?" Jack asked, curiosity once again besting fear.

The person in question was a white haired, lab coat-clad member of Team Rocket, who had obviously just emerged from a now open door in the building behind him. Then, reaching into unseen pockets, the man pulled out two items.

One was a purple and white ball with a letter on it, unreadable from so far away, and the other was an oblong, eight holed blue flute.

Oblivious to his surroundings, the figure raised the instrument to his lips and began to play. The song that emerged was many things all at once, mysterious, haunting, and mournful among others, but that isn't what made it special. No, what made it special was what happened after the song was over.

The thumping grew louder, Pokémon were visibly fleeing their homes for a safer environment.

A thin, gold beam of light shot skywards from the flute startling the human into almost letting go. It struck some unseen object high above the clouds, and then dissipated, the flute shattered into countless pieces.

Hopping up and down in rage, the Rocket never saw the giant foot that came down and crushed him. Him and the building behind him, as well as Thunder's heart.


	17. Chapter 13 Part One

Here we go, the final chapter. Now I've written two endings to this, a happy one and a not so happy one. Read one, read both, do whatever you want, just enjoy them. Again, PLEASE leave reviews, I really would like opinions on this. So now that that's out of the way, please, enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

Thunder stared in mental anguish at the giant green foot that had destroyed the Rocket's base, and most likely Lightning too. Once again, he felt rage fill his body, but this time it was beyond all control, he would avenge his loved one, even if it meant certain death.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, adding to the extra power he received by the Light Ball that was visibly glowing in his chest.

Without knowing how he did it, the infuriated Pikachu summoned a bunch of twenty golden balloons and grabbed hold of the trailing strings.

"Stay here." He managed to grunt at the fainted Spark and the cowering Jack. Words weren't important now, vengeance was all that mattered.

Soaring up into the clouds, Thunder waited until he was engulfed by them, and then released a huge burst of electricity, the effect was instantaneous.

The cloud turned pitch black, electricity crackled and sparked; bright blue streaks on a black canvas. Other thunderclouds appeared and swirled around the first, jagged bolts of lightning ripping through the air, the sky grew black in a few seconds.

Jack stared up at all of it with a very strong sense of déjà vu.

When Thunder felt that all was ready, he let out a savage cry, releasing a potent Thunder attack at the foot and its owner, ready to smite them from the earth. When he heard the resounding explosion from below Thunder was sure that it was over.

Releasing a quarter of his balloons, the Pikachu lowered himself just below the supercharged clouds, ready to see what set its foot on the most important building in the world.

Surprisingly, the thing was still standing; Thunder assumed it was a Pokémon. Not even registering the fact that it was twelve feet tall, Thunder released his balloons and launched into a Volt Tackle, drawing all the electricity in the clouds to him to boost the power.

He slammed into the Pokémon with enough force to vaporize six hundred pounds of solid rock, extra voltage ravaged the surrounding area, but still the Pokémon stood, as did the warehouses.

Thunder absorbed most of the recoil with a neat little back flip, landing on all fours, and then collapsing, darkness attempting to take him forever.

"No!" Spark cried as he surged out of the forest, Jack followed him closely. They ran towards the fallen Pikachu, concern for their friend overriding their natural instinct to flee, reaching him just as two more giant Pokémon appeared.

After seeing that Thunder was still alive, Jack stood and surveyed the trio of Pokémon that were before him, not at all shocked that they were legendaries.

"Ho-oh," he said, pointing to a gold-crested red and white phoenix.

"Heatran," this time pointing to a four legged, steel studded, brownish orange Pokémon whose head and underside appeared to be made entirely out of metal, even though the rest of it was bubbling like magma.

"And Regigigas." he concluded, pointing at the last Pokémon, this one being white with black stripes on its legs, round, green feet, long arms that ended in three fingered hands. Its eyes were six round dots; the same color as the Regi's that died what seemed so long ago, and it had yellow… things... arranged in a pattern on the top of its head and at the beginning of each arm.

"Correct, no need for introductions on your side, we know who you are." Ho-oh said; its voice musical with just a hint of hidden power.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Spark asked while helping Thunder to sit up. "What did we do to you?"

"Too many questions from orange one, makes head hurt." Heatran stated, obviously not the smartest one of the group.

"We are here to avenge the deaths of our fellow legendaries. Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina didn't have to die. I am here to make you pay for the deaths of the Pokémon who I once revived; Regigigas is here for the ones that he created."

"I can understand you being here, Ho-oh, and you, Regigigas, but why is Heatran here?"

Heatran stepped forward, leaving a cross shaped footprint filled with lava behind him.

"Pixies have no living legend who make them to take revenge, Heatran volunteer. Heatran need more violence in life, mountain boring."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room deep in Stark Mountain…

"Where is Heatran?!" a yellow, pointy haired boy exclaimed. "I did everything that I was supposed to do to make it appear, so where is it? I want to RNG abuse it to be flawless and shiny so I can make some noob sell himself into service to me for life for it."

The trainer kept pacing around the exact middle of the room, the place where Heatran would normally be waiting for a challenge.

"Now I know that Buck told me that this place would erupt if I didn't put the magma stone back, but it's just a rock, it can't do…"

For the first time in hundreds of years, Stark Mountain woke from its state of dormancy and erupted, sending burning debris everywhere and completely (and somewhat ironically), obliterating the Survival Area as wave after wave of glowing red lava poured down onto it.

Sixteen Geodudes were struck by magma and burst into flame. Despite being resistant to fire, they rolled around in pain and razed the entire Battle Frontier and the Resort Area.

* * *

"Not much happen at mountain when Heatran away. It still be boring when go back."

Jack's eye started to twitch uncontrollably, the bad grammar was, to him, as bad as any physical torture. He got down on the ground, curled up into a ball, and then started rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears, begging for it to stop. Spark was disgusted.

Ho-oh sighed, wondering how these three had ever caused the deaths of so many powerful Pokémon.

"Let's get this over with." she said, turning to her two companions. "I'll take the orange one, why don't you two launch a Hyper Beam each together at the other two?"

"Me like plan." Heatran said, Regigigas just beeped incomprehensibly, confirmation or rejection of the plan was impossible to tell.

With an expert flick of her wings, Ho-oh sent a Gust attack at Spark, sending him tumbling about ten yards away from Thunder and Jack. Heatran and Regigigas charged up Hyper Beam while Ho-oh readied Sacred Fire.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a small hole in space quickly opened, and then closed, just a few yards away from Regigigas.

Ho-oh readied her attack and launched it at Spark in the form of a small, glowing, compressed ball of fire about the size of a basketball. Spark leapt out of the way as the attack hit the ground and detonated; a gigantic spiraling pillar of flame that raised the temperature to extremes that, out of the present objects there, only the warehouses and Heatran could take without almost collapsing.

The radius of the attack was so large that, even though Spark had started dodging before it had reached him, his tail was still caught and instantly incinerated. Spark dropped to the ground, howling in pain and clutching the stump of his ruined tail, his ultimate mistake.

A few seconds later, Regigigas and Heatran simultaneously fired their Hyper Beams at the immobile Thunder and Jack.

Not even having time for words, Spark launched himself into a Quick Attack, knocking his friends away from the deadly beams of light. He almost made it out of the way himself. The Raichu looked at his friends one last time, the second before he was destroyed; no emotion portrayed on his face, save one: absolute peace. He looked directly at Thunder and mouthed two words, and then he was gone, vaporized by the combined attack.

Thunder looked in horror and awe at the place where Spark had died; amazed that he had made that sacrifice.

"What did he say?" Jack asked quietly, he too was shocked at the death of their friend.

"He said: Save her. I don't know what he meant; Lightning is dead, so how can I save her?"

""By Grabthar's hammer, by the suns of Warvan, you shall be avenged!" Jack whispered. Thunder nearly killed him.

"How can you be spouting nonsense after what just happened!? Are you a bigger idiot than I though? Spark just died, and you're saying something about a stupid hammer?"

The three Legendaries watched all this with a mix of amusement, and something that was almost pity.

"Regigigas, why don't you go over there and bring those two over here, I want to eat the yellow one; you and Heatran can split the other."

Regigiggles just beeped like before, unable to get any answer across; Ho-oh muttered something about never wanting to do anything with morons again.

The behemoth took a step forward, its eyes glinting menacingly, then something inexplicable happened; Regigigas slipped.

Heatran's eyes grew wide just before the life was crushed out of him, then he was embedded in Regigigas's back, now nothing more than a lifeless pile of molten metal.

The Legendary stood, beeping in distress, and this only intensified when it tried to grab the dead Pokémon out of its back, receiving a burn on its hand for the trouble. It looked around in desperation, needing something, anything, that would remove the corpse from its back; then it saw Ho-oh's beak.

Extreme pain can drive all sense from the brain, all rational thinking ceases to exist, the only thing that matters is to escape the pain. So, in an oh so common moment of stupidity, Regigigas tore off Ho-oh's head and used the beak as tweezers to remove Heatran from its back; the giant phoenix's now headless body ran around in circles, blood pumped from its neck and coated the surrounding area with a layer of blood before the headless bird dropped dead in an undignified pile.

Regigigas let out one final roar of pain before falling dead itself; a giant, black, smoking hole had burned almost all the way through its body.

Thunder and Jack huddled together in shock, unable to believe that their curse had killed yet another legendary trio. Then, just the faintest of groaning came from the vicinity of the destroyed Rocket base. The two friends took one look at each other, and then dashed to the source of the groan, not even daring to hope as to who made it.


	18. Chapter 13 Part Two Happy Ending

Well, the happy ending isn't as long as the other one, but it's still an ending.

* * *

Thunder and Jack skidded to a halt next to a groaning pink puddle; the source of the sounds that had raised Thunder's hopes again.

"Oh, it's just Jimmy." the Pikachu said, crestfallen that it wasn't Lightning making the noises.

"Yes, it's Jimmy, but what is he doing here? I thought that he was playing with Mew." said a very confused Jack, but then he realized something. "Thunder, Jimmy just saved our lives!"

Thunder looked up sharply, "What?! How did this pile of slop," he pointed to the quivering puddle at his feet. "Save our lives? Isn't there a requirement that you be a little more, you know, heroic?"

"Jimmy is what Regigiggles slipped on, and Jimmy is why all of those Legendaries got killed. Ho-oh was going to eat one of us, and Heatran was going to split one of us with Regigigas; Jimmy is the reason why they are all dead."

"Should we tell him?" Thunder whispered, as if afraid to disturb the now motionless Ditto.

Jack thought about it for a little while, and then reached the same conclusion that Thunder had.

"No."

Jimmy started to regain consciousness and rose to his natural shape, still moaning and groaning.

"What happened?" he asked. "And where is that obnoxious Raichu?"

The somber look that quickly took over the faces of the two questioned was all Jimmy needed to know that asking that was like rubbing salt in the fresh wounds of their loss.

"Oh." he said, acutely aware of the sudden tension that had entered the air.

And they stood there, a mutual understanding between them that Spark's memory had to be honored somehow; they chose a respectful minute of silence. When their silence was done, Thunder sighed; all the loss that had happened in such a short time had emotionally exhausted him.

"I guess we should… What was that!?"

He dashed over to the crater that held flattened remains of the Rocket's base, coming to an abrupt halt at the edge. He stood there, ears strained to pick up even the smallest of sounds.

"There it is again! Come on, help me clear this debris!" he yelled to Jack and Jimmy, his infectious excitement spreading to them as they sprinted to come and help.

Without speaking, they started throwing the rubble out of depression in the earth, pushing to the side what they couldn't lift; it only took a few minutes to find the spent body of a female Pikachu, surrounded by six, mewling, newborn Pichu.

Thunder covered his face. "Check her pulse Jack, I can't, I couldn't bear it if it isn't there."

"How should I know how to take a pulse?" Jack asked. "I'm a kid, not a doctor, Jim."

"DO IT!" Thunder demanded, on the verge of tears as he gathered up the squalling infants; quieting them with gentle rocking motions.

"All right, all right, I'll do it." Jack muttered to no one in particular, wondering if he would ever start having mood swings like this.

Taking two fingers, the human placed them on the spot on Lightning's neck where her pulse should be and closed his eyes, concentrating.

Nearly a minute passed with the only sound being the occasional whimper from one of the now sleeping Pichu. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack finally removed his fingers from Lightning and looked at Thunder, a smile slowly spread across his face.

"She's alive."


	19. Happy Ending Epilogue

**Happy Ending Epilogue**

Their mission complete, Thunder and Jack went back to the forest. Thunder, now having children to be with, didn't re-claim his leadership, instead devoting all his time to training and family. Jack, with Jimmy's help, finally reached his full potential and learned to change between his Eevee form and his Human form at will, even later mastering how to change into any evolution of Eevee. Sadly, however, his maturity process ceased to exist; he was trapped as a child until his death; he never got to know what Thunder was talking about at the Rocket's base. And everyone, except for Jack, lived their lives to the fullest; their tale became legend for Pichus, a horror story for everyone else.


	20. Chapter 13 Part Two Dark Ending

Now this ending is a decent size, so you should enjoy it more. Also, a couple things in this entire story- one is here- are inside jokes, but it won't matter much. And I have scattered references to several things throughout the story, so if you see any, leave a review with which one you saw, I'd love to know who gets them.=P

* * *

Thunder and Jack skidded to a halt next to a groaning pink puddle; the source of the sounds that had raised Thunder's hopes again. It was Jimmy.

"No, no." Thunder whispered as he felt his heart break for a second time. "WHY?"

Thunder kicked Jimmy to the edge of the gorge that lay close to their position, and then he ran over to the remains of the building and started digging. Jack crept over to the Ditto and noticed that Jimmy was regaining consciousness.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here? And why are you up so late?" Jack asked a rushed whisper; he was somewhat frightened of Thunder's attitude.

Jimmy perked right up when he saw that it was Jack talking to him, the unconsciousness had been faked.

"Well," he replied. "I'm here because I escaped from Mew, I Transformed into Palkia and warped myself to you guys. Now the reason I'm up so late is rather stupid, so don't laugh. The humans made a very fun card game about us- which I adore, by the way- and they just had contests where they got these cards early."

He paused to take a breath, apparently going to finish his story in one shot.

" Now there's another huge fan of these cards, he's a Blastoise that lives on this gigantic, Pokémon filled beach, he promised to have scans of all the cards delivered to everyone who had a piece of special Ariados web; the web sends out a beacon so he knows where to have the scans delivered. Anyway, he said that all of them would be delivered by one A.M. So instead of just looking at them when I wake up in the morning, I decided to stay up and wait for them."

Now panting slightly, the Ditto looked up to see Jack's expression, but Jack was rolling on the ground with laughter; when his mirth finally abated, Jack looked up at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, that is one of the most nerdish things that I've ever heard of, everyone who hears that is sure to have the same reaction that I had."

And he would have said more, but a Charmander and a Meditite showed up near Thunder with shouts of greetings; Jimmy melted into a puddle again.

"Hi! We're Michael and Derek." they announced to everyone, obviously not seeing the murderous gleam in Thunder's eye.

"We're sure that you're wondering how we're alive, if you've heard our story, right. Is anyone here wondering? What about anybody in a different dimension, maybe someone reading our story, are you wondering?"

They waited before continuing, possibly to get confirmation on someone wanting to hear their tale; stunned silence was their answer.

"Well, when we fell, we thought that we were dead. But then, the weirdest thing happened, we landed on a sleeping Gardevoir! After the three of us collapsed into a pile, she threw us off and shouted something about Pokémon like us being the reason for being nocturnal, and then she teleported off. We then foraged for food while traveling here to get our revenge, making sure that no one knew that we were alive, and now here we are."

The two unlikely brothers looked around with giant grins on their faces; grins that evaporated when Thunder picked them up and then threw them next to Jimmy and Jack.

"Ouch, what was that for?" they asked in unison. Not getting a reply, Michael and Derek started to storm off, but in their anger they didn't see Jimmy, and slipped. And fell. Right off the edge of the cliff. Horrible, hair-raising screaming could be heard as they fell that made Jimmy nearly set right there and then; Thunder was still digging and was ignoring everything that was happening.

"No, not again, this can not be happening to me again! Why do things like this always happen to me?"

Michael and Derek flew over the lip of the chasm, and closely following them was Helen; the Charmander and Meditite sailed into the forest somewhere; they quickly fled the area when they landed. Helen took one look at Jack before throwing her hands up in disgust.

"Why am I always haunted by idiots from my past, what did I do to deserve this. Maybe if I go away, I can pretend that none of this ever happened and go back to sleep."

As soon as she said this, the Gardevoir Teleported away to a happier place, somewhere far away from Thunder, Jimmy and Jack; Thunder was still concentrating on his own task and didn't even hear the recent outburst.

Jack turned to Jimmy, about to ask him how Thunder could be oblivious to everything that had just happened, when he heard the Pikachu emit an anguished cry.

"Why? Why does this have to happen? Arceus! You have powers of supreme healing, so come down from your oh-so-high-and-mighty perch in the Hall of Origin and heal Lightning!"

Jack and Jimmy gasped; how could Thunder even think of commanding the second most powerful Pokémon in existence? He was going to get himself, if not all of them, killed. Jack ran towards his friend, determined to get him to take back everything he had just said, but Jimmy slunk off and showed what a coward he really was.

Thunder roared his challenge to the heavens again, just before Jack covered his mouth.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get us both killed? I know that you are upset about Lightning, but are you positive that she isn't just unconscious or something? If you aren't sure, go check again before challenging Arceus, after all, there is a chance that it might, you know, hear you."

Bristling with anger, Thunder threw Jack's hand off of his mouth; his fur was standing on end, making the Pikachu look bigger, and slightly fluffier, than he really was.

"Go check for yourself," he hissed while pushing the cowering human into the pit, a murderous glint in his eye. "Go on, check. Tell me what you find."

Jack, once again, started to have doubts about his friend's sanity; maybe the loss of Spark, and then Lightning was too much for him. And then there were those other lives that he had talked about, what did Thunder mean by that? The only other Pokémon that had died recently were the Legendaries, and Thunder sure didn't care about those.

"Oh, what ever, I'll probably never know what he meant." Jack muttered to himself while crawling over to where Lightning lay. Upon reaching the body, he couldn't help but wonder why Thunder loved such a fat Pokémon. "He just keeps getting weirder, doesn't he." the human said while reaching for where Lightning's pulse should be; there was nothing.

Looking up at Thunder, who was standing with his arms crossed at the edge of the hole, he pronounced: "She's dead, Jim."

Ignoring Jack and, once again, challenging Arceus to come, Thunder loosed a Thunderbolt into the sky. Jack watched its progress up until it completely disappeared, but he couldn't see anything that would've stopped it.

"Oh no," he whispered, his eyes wide with terror. "I think that Arceus heard you, Thunder."

As he was speaking these words, a flight glowing white stairs that ended at Thunder's feet appeared. The Pikachu gazed at them in shock, finding it hard to believe that Arceus would actually notice him and his problems; surely it couldn't be bothered to even speak to him, let alone notice him.

Looking around for Jack, Thunder saw him quivering in the hole, he was pointing at something with a quivering finger.

"What the…?"

Standing on a clear platform on the top of the stairs was a Pokémon. It was mostly white, though it hade a golden wheel on its back and a grey chest. Its face was also grey, with white on the top of its head and on its long neck. It was Arceus, and it was clear that it was intent on killing Thunder and Jack. Thunder loosed another bolt of electricity at it, but it hit a Pidgey on the way to the Legendary Pokémon; the bird dropped dead at the top of the stairway.

Suddenly, both of the onlookers heard a voice in their heads; the power of it was so overwhelming that it forced them to the ground on all fours.

"You. You are the ones who have killed so many Legendary Pokémon." the voice said, full of malice and anger. "And now, finally, you shall pay!"

Arceus took a step forward to descend the stairs, and then blast its targets into oblivion, but then it tripped on the Pidgey carcass.

Thunder and Jack watched in amusement as the Pokémon that had been intent on killing them tumbled down the stairs, staining a crimson patch down the center. When Arceus reached the bottom, its long neck had snapped in multiple places, and it was dead.

It grew very lonely very quickly. The bodies of five different Pokémon were scattered on the ground and night was falling fast. No tears were shed over the lost lives of the Legendary Pokémon; they had been trying to kill after all. But all through the night, Thunder and Jack kept a silent vigil for Spark and Lightning, paying their final respects to the innocent ones that had died there.

When dawn finally came after a cold, moonless night, the sun was as red as the blood that had been spilled, and so where the clouds. Thunder turned away from the warmth that the morning light provided, unable to imagine ever being able to enjoy it again, now that the one he loved had died. Instead, he turned towards Jack and did something he hadn't expected to do for a while; he smiled. His friend was now asleep, but he had managed to stay awake the entire night.

"When you wake up, we'll leave this place. We'll take Lightning's body with us; I don't want it to be near the filth that killed her. Once we get back to the forest where I live, we'll plan our revenge. All the Pikachu in the world will gather, and we'll all use that Wonder TM we found in Guyana. After that, we can raid human buildings and find items that will make us more powerful. And when we're all as strong as we can be, the human race will be eliminated. Anyone who stands in our way will meet the same fate as the humans, and everyone else will be enslaved. The power of the humans is ended. The time has come… for the dominion of Pikachu."


	21. Dark Ending Epilogue

Well, he we have it. The Legend of Thunder is now complete. I don't know how many of you really are reading it, but congrats on making it to the end. R&R please, and see you next time!

* * *

_Dark Ending Epilogue_

"What's happening mommy? I'm scared."

"Hush, child. Do you want them to find us?" a woman scolded, but not unkindly. "You know that we have to hide from Pikachu now, they would kill us if they found us, after torturing us for a long time."

The child, a boy of no more than nine, whimpered. He had been about to start a journey with his first Pokémon, and then had come what had to be the apocalypse. Two years ago, Pikachu had completely disappeared deep into any forest that they could get too, but only the wild ones. Pokémon Professors had been astounded that billions of creatures could just seem to vanish with only the occasional sighting and raids on TM factories, and the intelligence and power with which they executed their raids was something that had never been heard of. It was now December of the year two-thousand and twelve; the attacks had started on the first day of the month.

The attacks were pretty straightforward, but unstoppable and extremely deadly. At every city, Pikachu had formed a giant ring that surrounded it. Other Pikachu warded off attacks while the ring used a group Judgment; destruction was absolute and survival was near impossible. After the Judgment had obliterated the city, groups of Pikachu would roam through the smoldering wreckage and hound down any survivors, slowly slaughtering each one individually. It only took twenty days to eradicate ninety-five per-cent of the human population, and the remaining five per-cent was hiding in fear.

Trainers and wild Pokémon alike had tried to stop the Pikachus fast rise to global domination, but for every move they made the Pikachu had a countermove, and it was always fatal. So with an army of several billion, world domination was at hand for the twenty-fifth Pokémon, not even Legendary Pokémon could stop them. Not to say that they hadn't tried before they went and hid, but the fatality rate of the one-of-a-kind Pokémon had deterred them from helping any longer. The Pikachu didn't even try to kill them, it just happened.

Moltres had started a forest fire to burn a large colony of Pikachu, but the Pikachu escaped and a burning tree fell onto Moltres, crushing its spine. Articuno had been chasing a group that cut through its mountain range on their way to destroy a city. The bird had started a blizzard and then chased them until it flew straight into a mountain that had been hidden by the snow. Articuno's neck had snapped and its body broken in the fall. Zapdos had been striking at a lone shiny Pikachu with stronger lightning bolts than any other Pokémon could summon. That had been going pretty well; the Pikachu had been backed into a corner, but then a meteor tore through the clouds and struck the bird down. Zapdos would have recovered, but an invisible force coming from inside the meteor reached out and tore out Zapdos's throat.

The other Legendaries, now very few in number, had fled to various caverns, dimensions and times, praying to Arceus that they wouldn't be found. Too bad Arceus was dead, they were found within a couple of months.

The two hiding humans froze. The sound of claws on stone was now audible. If it was a Pikachu hunting for humans to kill, they would stand no chance. The cave they were in was shallow, only meant for temporary residence. They huddled together in growing horror as the creature drew closer, hoping beyond hope that it was anything except for a Pikachu.

Suddenly, the sound stopped. Then, after a few seconds, it started again, this time it was running. With a mighty flash of electricity, the bushes that hid the cave mouth were incinerated. It was a Pikachu, and death wasn't going to come quickly judging by the look of evil joy on its face.

The screams of the humans filled the night for hours, lasting well after dawn. No Pokémon or human slept while hearing those pain-filled cries, begging for it to end. The dawn of a new era had come. A reign of terror that would last for eons, and no creature would survive unless the Pikachu wanted it to. World domination was at hand, and nothing would be able to stop the eventual domination of other worlds in different dimensions. The only question is, where will they conquer next?


End file.
